


Captured Moments

by Izzybearboo



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fem-Fushimi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzybearboo/pseuds/Izzybearboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Fem Fushimi oneshots with members of Scepter 4 and HOMRA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Festival (Enomoto)

"I swear those strains are getting worse and worse." Fuse lightly bumped his shoulder with Hidaka's shoulder.

"It's just because that one strain got out and put that bug in our system. I still can't figure out how he's letting out all those strains." hummed Hidaka. Fuse tapped Hidaka's head with his knuckle.

"You're just not that smart." Hidaka began to shout about him just not knowing much about the strain and Fuse smirking. Both didn't see the two figures approaching.

"YO!" Fuse jumped and Hidaka shrieked.

"Damn it Andy!" Hidaka and Fuse both yelled. Enomoto stepped forward with a nervous smile trying to calm them down.

Andy was ignoring the glares sent his way and was on the floor clutching his stomach laughing. "You should have -gasp- seen your faces. HAHAHA! Hidaka -gasp- screamed like a -gasp- a little girl."

When Andy tried to get up Hidaka wrestled him back to the ground, growling nonsense. Fuse ignored the two and turned to Enomoto, " Where are you guys heading?"

"To drop off our reports. The others got called out because of another strain, so we need to turn theirs in as well."

"Well good luck." Enomoto gave him a questioning look, "Fushimi is the only one there. We just got back from giving her our reports."

"Is she in a bad mood?" Enomoto began to sweat out of nervousness.

"Yeah. The strains have been popping up all day and she got stuck with all of paperwork."

"I almost feel sorry for her." Andy said dodging Hidaka.

"Hey." Hidaka picked himself off the floor after an embarrassing fall courtesy of Andy, "She's just a little bit awkward. We need to give her a chance."

Fuse sighed, "We've been over this." Andy and even Enomoto (reluctantly) gave a nod. "She's just a mean person. Leave it alone."

"And hey." he started to walk away, "Everytime you try to include her or make her open up she ends up turning her anger on all of us." Enomoto followed him.

Hidaka ignored him, "Ask her if she wants to go to the festival with us!"

Enomoto and Andy both sighed and began the short walk to the dreaded room. Not that it was a bad room. Just that everybody would be out and the only one who would be there was Fushimi, and she tended to suffocate people in a empty room.

"You ready?" Enomoto didn't notice when they arrived. Nodding they both took a deep breath and opened the doors.

The room's light was turned off and the only light could be seen was from only computer turned on in the corner and the rays of light creeping out from behind the blinds. Enomoto had a strong urge to rip the blinds off and see if it will get rid of the dark aura coming from the girl typing away on the computer.

Brave Andy took a step forward, "We have the reports Fushimi.", his voice shook a little.

She clicked her tongue, "Just your's?"

Enomoto decided to step in since Andy looked like he was going to run away, "The others had to go as backup for another team dealing with some more strains. We have their reports."

She clicked her tongue again and stopped typing to glance up at them and held out her hand. They both tried to give her the papers without not making it obvious they were avoiding touching her hand or fingers. Immediately she leafed through the papers and found Andy's report. Her eyes skimmed over it and she gave a hum of approval.

"You don't need to fix your report Domyoji." With that he ran out of the room leaving behind Enomoto. Then the strangest thing happened.

Enomoto must have had the greatest luck to stumble across the once in a lifetime moment. As he stood there wondering if that was also his dismissal Fushimi must have not noticed that he was still there because she yawned.

To anybody who spent 5 minutes with her would know that her pride wouldn't allow her to show a moment of weakness, like yawning, in front of others. It took Enomoto less than a second to realise this and then he really looked at her.

Lifeless blue hair was tucked behind her ears. Big black bags hung under her eyes stood out on her sickly pale skin. She was squinting her eyes and slightly leaning towards the screen and Enomoto had to wonder how long she had been working in the dark without a break. And then he noticed what was happening around her. There were empty coffee cans and a half empty take out box, maeby it was less then half way empty. The coffee cans were scattered across her desk and Enomoto remembered that every time he saw her she was working or doing something work related.

Then he started to worry. Take out and coffee cans were a regular thing with Fushimi and always overlooked. If she was living off of that like Enomoto feared then it would explain her lack of muscle. The females of Scepter 4 had some muscle due to their rigorous training but Fushimi remand with twig like limbs. Despite that she was ruthless on the field. Nobody saw her fight or train but when ever Fushimi ran into a strain or criminal being hunted by Scepter 4 she (apparently) held nothing back and destroyed them. And everyone saw the state she left them in.

That fact should have stopped Enomoto. Should have stopped him from picking up the empty cans on her desk and tossing into the trash bin by her desk. But it didn't.

Enomoto felt her glare at him, and maeby it was his imagination but he could have sworn she was a little bit surprised. He walked over to a window and pulled back the blinds. "Are you coming to the festival with us?" It took all his willpower not to stutter when he heard her start hitting the keys again with more force.

She clicked her tongue, "Hell no."

This time he couldn't stop the stutter, "But it... will be good for…...you. Not that I'm saying you're not good. Wait-you're not good but not not good good. Its just that…...well, you look kind of sick. Oh-no! I'm sure that didn't come out right. I'm so sorry!" He bowed trying to avoid looking into her piercing gaze.

A click of the tongue "Spit it out." he took a deep breath.

"You have been spending a lot of time in here and you look like you deserve a break. Not that I'm saying you don't look good, its just that-" a warning growl came from her, "Hidaka wanted to ask you but he couldn't and you are a hard worker and you deserve a break every once in a while."

"No" there was no clicking of the tongue. Enomoto began to push.

"Please. If you don't like it you can go but please…."

Enomoto must have been a pathetic sight for her to turn back to her computer and throw a small "fine" over her shoulder.

"Really?! That's great. Awashima and some girls are going out to shop I'll tell them about-" Fushimi glared at him. "Right." he chuckled nervously, "I'll be going now."

Fushimi didn't even bother to look at him as he shut the door. Just kept typing away.

…..

The truth was Enomoto forgot Fushimi agreed to come. He was sent on a small mission and made it just in time for the festival. But to be fair everyone forgot. Hidaka was used to Fushimi turning him down he must have gotten used to it. As for everyone else they just didn't care. But everything came back to Enomoto when the girls arrived.

All the girls had on fancy and colorful designs each breathtaking in their own way. But the one trailing behind Awashima, who wore a white kimono with pink sakura petals and a slightly darker pink obi, like back at Scepter 4 HQ made most of their jaws drop.

Fushimi didn't have on any make up caked on her face, so there was nothing to hide her dark bags or her pale skin. Her bluish-black hair glowed in the colorful lights. Small and fragile wrists and hands peaked out of the sleeves of a black kimono accompanied by a blue obi that matched her eyes. Those cold eyes glared at them snapping them out of it and her aura that screamed 'untouchable' made them freeze.

"What are you idiots staring at?" Fushimi looked as if she was restraining herself from pulling her knives out and giving them a painful death.

"You came!" Hidaka step forward, if it was to give her a pat on her head/shoulder or hug her, nobody will ever know. The sharp kick to his knee halted any movements he made towards her.

"Tch. Stay away from me." Fuse dragged Hidaka away from her before he could say anything else that would piss Fushimi off.

Enomoto sighed, he could feel a headache starting to form. Luckily the others seemed to ignore her and started to explore the festival. As they went to the many stalls filled with fun games and delicious food Enomoto notice some things.

Fuse and Andy would throw glares at her every once and a while. Hidaka would look at her with pity in his eyes. The sad thing was he knew that she saw all those looks directed at her.

But he wasn't sad for Fushimi, but the others. He could feel the annoyance radiating off of her in waves. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her fingers twitch occasionally like she wanted to bring her knives out and end whatever was annoying her. But maeby that glint he thought he saw in her eyes wasn't annoyance but loneliness. After all she was the traitor of HOMRA that now worked for Scepter 4. No matter what happened she would never be truly accepted (the rumors of her having two different colored flames didn't help). It pulled on Enomoto's heart strings with a fierceness that could only be related to Fushimi. Maeby deep down she was a good person. If so wouldn't she deserve better than this?

"-moto. Enomoto. You with us?" Akiyama waved his hand in front of Enomoto's face. Benzai and Kamo stood behind him giving Enomoto questioning glances, "We lost you for a minute. You almost ran into Goto earlier."

Enomoto blushed, "I'm sorry. I was just thinking, I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's fine. What were you thinking about?" Kamo asked boredly. Enomoto looked at Andy, Goto, Fuse, and Hidaka try to catch the fish with their nets. And failed. Then he looked at Fushimi who was looking up at the sky like she was asking whatever higher power that was listening "Why me?".

"I'm going to go check out something really quick. I'll catch up with you guys later." he turned around and approached Fushimi who was a few feet behind Awashima and her giant load of red bean paste.

"Fushimi?" she looked at him and glared, "I'm sorry. I dragged you out here and I haven't tried to make this an enjoyable experience for you. Would you please let me take you to get some tea, I'll pay."

She was still glaring at him but she softly clicked her tongue and Enomoto took that as a 'yes'. He didn't see the 3 figures looking at the scene in shock.

….

"Why don't you drink something else besides coffee? Well I-I just, you know, its just that all the c-coffee you drink can't be….healthy for you." Enomoto looked at his lap to avoid Fushimi's glare.

Her glare intensified, "I don't drink a lot of tea so…." Enomoto's head snapped up and he looked at her in shock.

"You don't know what to get?" his voice was barely a whisper as Fushimi gave him a look that clearly said 'say anything else and I'll gut you'. Clearing his throat he hopped his voice wouldn't crack, "My favorite is gyokuro but you might like the sencha better." He wondered if he made the right move recommending the tea.

Luckily the waitress came to take their order. After he said what he wanted Enomoto expected Fushimi to order one of the two coffees at the bottom of the menu but was surprised when she said, "Sencha." instead. But it was soon buried under fear when Fushimi flashed him one of her knives.

The awkward silence only lasted until the tea arrived and soon they both began to relax. There was no conversation but that didn't bother Enomoto. At least Fushimi didn't act like she did back at Scepter 4 HQ. It was actually refreshing and Enomoto found himself enjoying it a little bit. But then they showed up and the peaceful moment was ruined.

"Enomoto? What are you doing here?" Kamo approached the table with Benzai and Akiyama walking behind him with curious looks on their faces, "...Fushimi?"

She didn't even spare them a look but Enomoto saw her sit up straighter and lock the cup in a vice like grip. The relaxed air she had around herself vanished and she clicked her tongue at them.

Hello Fushimi-" Akiyama, like the polite person he was, tried to include her but apparently Banzai's overactive imagination got the better of him.

"Are you two dating?" he blurted out.

It was either Enomoto's shocked "NO!" or Fushimi's deadly glare (or both) that must have straightened out that problem. And by some cruel twist of fate all the other booths were full and Kamo, Banzai, and Akiyama had enough room to sit down at Enomoto and Fushimi's table.

Kamo and Benzai managed to squeeze on Enomoto's side while Akiyama willingly sat down next to Fushimi. Enomoto started to think that Fushimi just had this thing about being around people when she started to tense up more when Akiyama sat down next to her. Akiyama must have noticed it too because he tried to give her enough space as he could without it being obvious.

Enomoto found himself missing the, closest thing to, relaxed Fushimi as she clicked her tongue when a group of loud teenagers passed them. "So Fushimi…." Akiyama tried to and failed to look her in the eyes (because she wasn't looking at him), "Are you enjoying the festival? You don't usually come to these sorts of things."

"Tch. It's fine." she didn't even look at him. Akiyama must have understood that she wasn't in the mood for talking and stayed silent until the tea came.

When they started to talk and ignore Fushimi, Enomoto noticed that she loosened up a little bit but not as much before they came. She flagged down the waitress and asked for a refill which startled them. For the next 5 minutes they had a hard time keeping the conversation going because they kept glancing at her out of the corners of their eyes.

….

"Fu-hic-shimi!" sang Hidaka as he staggered over to them.

The five of them left after finishing their tea to go find the others. The captain was distracted by one of the festival games with Awashima behind him drinking a drink that was half way filled with red bean paste. Goto, Andy, Hidaka, and Fuse must have been drinking. When Kamo saw that Andy had a beer bottle in his hand he rushed off to stop the minor from drinking any more. Fuse looked as if he was about to pick a fight with a man who bumped into him, and was weakly held back by Goto. Akiyama went to go help Goto and was followed by Benzai.

Enomoto started to panic at the commotion they were beginning to cause with Andy's loud complaints when Kamo managed to pry his hands of the bottle and Fuse fighting against Benzai and Akiyama's hold while Goto fell down. Enomoto froze when he saw the captain heading their way and completely forgot about a drunk Hidaka who was making his way to Fushimi.

"Why -hic- are so m-hic-mean to -hic- me?" Hidaka fell down hard and Fushimi couldn't help the small sliver of pity creeping into her. She held out one of her small hands and Hidaka stared at it for a moment before it with both his hands and crying happy tears, but not getting up. Fushimi sighed and ripped her hand from his and grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him up.

"Idiot." The tears weren't so happy now.

"Say that again! Asshole!" Hidaka's head perked up at the sound Fuse's voice.

"Don't wo-hic-worry Fuse -hic- I'm coming." Hidaka tried to run over to Fuse and the others but tripped and fell again and did something resembling a bear crawl leaving Fushimi with a glare on her face.

"Tch." Nobody noticed when she left.


	2. Ooh Child (Scepter 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy inspired.

"It doesn't matter if you won't tell us how you three apprehended the strain that managed to get away from the rest of the main group. We found surveillance footage so you can keep quiet all you want." Munakata smirked at the kneeling Awashima, Yayoi, and Fushimi.

Behind him Kamo, Akiyama, Benzai, Hidaka, Fuse, Enomoto, and Goto were sitting at three tables put together doing paper work or typing away on a computer. They were all shocked that not only did the three women disobey the captain (Fushimi doing it wasn't much of a surprise) but they refused to tell him what had happened.

"Do we even want to know?" Goto whispered to the others.

"I would expect this from Fushimi," Kamo was still typing away on the computer, "But Awashima and even Yayoi won't tell him."

Hidaka gulped, "It must have been very violent, they broke a lot of rules, or…" everybody leaned in as Hidaka barely spoke in a whisper, "incredibly embarrassing."

"If it is embarrassing then Fushimi wouldn't let anyone, let alone us, see what happened." Akiyama glanced at the kneeling girls expecting Fushimi to be glaring at them. She wasn't.

Fuse noticed this, "Yeah, she probably threatened Yayoi not to tell. I can't imagine what she said to Awashimi. She probably didn't say anything to her because Awashima did something too."

"We don't even know what happened, don't make assumptions." Benzai was working uploading the footage to the screen on the wall. "It's taking so long because the computer that was hooked up to all the cameras in that area was destroyed in the rumble but I can still pull up the video." The last part was spoken loud enough for the captain and girls to hear.

Awashima looked slightly paler and Yayoi blushed and covered her face with her hands, and Fushimi just glared at him. Benzai looked away used to her glares. Fushimi with nothing to direct her anger at left the room muttering curses and complaining about "this job is bullshit".

"I wonder…" the captain muttered making everyone in the room feel a shiver run down their spines.

A beeping from the computer signaled the footage was finished and ready for viewing, "I'm pulling it up now." Benzai pulled it up on the screen on the wall where they could see it.

"I don't want to relive this." Yayoi whimpered.

"Stay strong." Awashima patted her shoulder. Everyone but the captain paled and they all thought.

'What are we getting into?'

-*static* There were the remains of a building everywhere. Then a man, around 40, ran in the view of the camera clutching a strange staff.

"Stop right there!" Awashima's voice rang through the air making the man stop in his tracks.

Awashima came into view with Fushimi and Yayoi behind her with a tranquilizer gun slung around her shoulder. *static* "Put down the staff now!" *satic*

Just as Awashima drew her sword and Fushimi pulled out 4 of her knives the man raised his staff and brought it down with a 'clang'.

*static* *crashing and a giant bang* *static* *yelp* *groaning* *static*

The girls were lying on the ground groaning in pain. Yayoi's tranquilizer gun was somewhere off-screen, Awashima's saber was peeking out of the corner of the frame, and Fushimi's knives were scattered across the ground. All three of them had a faint glow around their wrists like handcuffs. The only one left standing was the man.

"Soon after I finish you off I will go back and free my comrades. Together we will free our brothers and sisters and crush Scepter 4. You think you are superior-" he didn't notice when the girls managed to huddle together and whisper their plan to take him down.

Yayoi nodded and started to slowly crawl around the strain while Fushimi and Awashima were still whispering furiously. Awashima gestured to her saber and Fushimi glared at her mouthing something to her (most likely cursing her out). Soon Fushimi threw her hands up in defeat.

"...and since my power can easily combat and restrict the Scepter 4 aura I will lead them to greatness!" He didn't notice Awashima slowly inching towards her saber or Fushimi looking around in a panic for something.

"My powers are already growing and I can block three Scepter 4 members and their aura." he glanced at Awashima and Fushimi, making them freeze, he seemed to have forgotten Yayori. The glowing 'handcuffs' began to dim but nobody noticed it.

Fushimi swung her head around a few more times before she froze and her eyes settled on something off-screen. Her face turned red and a look of horror dawned on her face. Looking at the strain and Awashima who gestured for her to do something, Fushimi took a deep breath.

"One more hit and you're done for. Prepare to die!" Just as he raised the staff above his head and was about to strike down a finishing blow he heard Fushimi start humming.

"~Ooh child things are gonna get easier~" Fushimi sang, "~Ooh child things'll be brighter~" she started to dance.

"Listen to these words. ~Ooh child things are gonna get easier~" the strain lowered his staff and Awashima stopped inching to her saber and looked at Fushimi in shock. "~Ooh child things'll get brighter~ Now bring it down hard. ~Someday!~"

The strain looked at her in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Dance off bro. Me and you." Fushimi was still dancing and looking as serious as can be. She pointed at Awashima, "Awashima."

The strain looked at Awashima like he was expecting her to dance as well. He didn't notice that she had moved from her original spot. Awashima shook her head with a blush on her face. The 'handcuffs' were gone.

"Subtle. Take it back." Fushimi went back to dancing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the strain yelled frustrated.

Fushimi smirked and continued dancing, "I'm distracting you."

The strain whirled around to see Yayoi pointing the tranquilizer gun at him. When he moved Awashima dived for her saber and Fushimi picked up some knives. The three girls attacked him at once not giving him time to protect himself.

The strain laid on the ground with tranquilizer darts in his stomach, two knives lodged in his arm, and a slash on his chest. Fushimi ran towards him and kicked the staff out of his reach before sinking to the ground.

"I-I can't...it was-no. W-w-why?" Fushimi stuttered with a mix of emotions on her face. Shock, embarrassment, anger, and other emotions. "Th-that was….."

Yayoi had her mouth hanging open with shock written all over her face. Awashima looked normal but you could see how big her eyes were. Fushimi's face was tomato red and she opened and closed her mouth with no words coming out.

A few minutes later that had yet to move and Fushimi spoke. "Never again- Don't say-" she had trouble finishing the sentence but the other girls seemed to get an idea of what she was trying to say and nodded. *static*-

"Holy shit."

…

The next day was like any other day. But they couldn't help but glance at Fushimi every once and awhile. I'm going to leave what happened after the video to your imagination.

"Andy hurry up." Kamo called from the door. The others were behind him waiting for Andy to get off his computer.

"Give me a sec!" Andy was fidgeting with nervousness as he glanced at Fushimi and the computer. "Done!"

The familiar tone of "Ooh Child" by The Five Stairsteps rang out from the computer making Fushimi suddenly stand up. Andy barely had any time before Fushimi was throwing knives at him. He yelped and ran towards the door just as three knives hit the doorframe.

"YOU IDIOT!" Hidaka yelled as he and the rest ran down the hall. They didn't see what happened next.

Fushimi started to laugh. She tried to cover the smile that fought so hard to take over her face but her small hand couldn't hide that big of a smile. She sang along to the song in between giggles.

….

OMAKE:

"You may be able to block our aura but do you have moves like this?" Fushimi swayed her hips and moved her arms in a wave like manner, "Dance off bro. Me vs you."

"It's on." the strain put his staff out in front of him and danced.

Fushimi and the strain circled each other before Fushimi went back to dancing and then she pointed to Awashima. Awashima rotated her hips, when she stopped Fushimi swung around and pointed to Yayoi. Yayoi grabbed her leg and put her other arm behind her head. When she was done Fushimi pointed at the strain.

He crossed his arms and turned around, "We won!" Yayoi said excitedly.

"Give it to us." Fushimi held out her hands and the strain gave her his staff with a childlike sigh.

"Alright. You're coming back to us to Scepter 4" Awashima walked away with him dragging his feet behind her.


	3. Unhealthy Eating Habits (Kamo)

"Now that I think about it I never been in the girl dorms before. Have you guys?" the others answered Andy's question with negative responses. Kamo sighed and looked at the building. It looked the same as theirs but slightly creepy if did say so himself.

"Why do we have to go with you anyways?" Fuse glared at Andy.

"Emotional support. I have to go up against Awashima AND Fushimi. You guys will be my shield in case she starts throwing her knives or Awashima decides to strangle me.

"I'm strangely okay with them doing that to you."mumbled Fuse. Andy gave a terrified yelp as the doors opened and Awashima peaked out.

"You're late."

Andy chuckled nervously, "Sorry. We had a hard time dragging Akiyama and Benzai away from the kotatsu."

"You just needed Goto and Enomoto. Why is everyone else here?"

"Because," Hidaka jumped in saving Andy, "They need it done by tonight and we can help make sure it gets in on time. I don't even know how Andy lost that statement from the witness and the analysis."

Awashima just blinked at him, "Get in." she stepped aside so they could come in, "Fushimi will have the contact sheet from the witness and she has copies of the reports for your analysis."

"Why is it so empty?" Andy wasn't listening to Awashima and was instead looking around in excitement.

Awashima sighed, "There aren't a lot of female Scepter 4 members. Most of them have their own homes, the others barely spend time in their dorm rooms. Yayoi, Fushimi, and me are usually the only ones here." She lead them to a staircase, "This way."

"If nobody stays here why is this place so clean?" Kamo wondered out loud.

"Most empty rooms are used for extra storage so we still have people coming in and using them."

The walls were plain white with blue stripe running horizontally along the walls. The doors had a sign nailed telling everybody who walked by what was in it. Kamo noticed that storage rooms were plain compared to the few rooms that had people inside it. Those signs had a more personal flare. Rooms not being used had no signs.

"Are you bunking with someone?" Andy asked curiously.

"No. Yayoi, Fushimi, and me are in the same hall but different rooms." Awashima stuffed her hands in her pockets. She was wearing a pink dress shirt and skinny jeans. Her heels echoed in the halls.

Enomoto tried to make polite conversation, "Are you going somewhere?"

"I will be going to a bar in a few minutes. I just need to make sure Andy gets the stuff he needs." Andy grew depressed at the thought of all the extra work that he would need to do.

"Here we are." Awashima stopped in front of an unmarked room.

Hidaka looked over her shoulder at the door, "I thought we were going to Fushimi's room." Benzai tapped his shoulder and pointed at a sign a few doors down that read, 'Awashima'. "What about it?"

Kamo shook his head, "She just said her and Fushimi's rooms were in the same hall." Hidaka still looked confused.

"Putting a sign on your door isn't a rule it just makes thing easier for us." Awashima knocked on the door.

Fushimi still looked the same as she was 3 hours ago, just changed her clothes. She had on sweat pants, baggy t-shirt, and was barefoot. Her glare was still in place and she greeted them with a click of her tongue. "What?" it was practically a growl.

"Forgive me for not informing you, but Andy needs-" Kamo didn't bother listening. He was too busy sniffing the air.

"Tch. Come in." Fushimi reluctantly moved from the door,leaving it open for them to come through, and moved over to her desk.

While the others were too busy inspecting the empty room Kamo's eyes zeroed in on the take out boxes. He ignored how the bed had pillow that looked like it was made out of cardboard, thin blanket, small desk in the corner with a laptop, and the fact that that was all there was in the room. He was too busy looking at the small trash bin near her desk that had a take out box sticking out.

Kamo could tell that everyone was thrown off by how bare her room was. He knew the others, mostly Hidaka, thought that she would have some personal items here. But there was nothing but empty space.

"Waste of my time." he heard Fushimi mumble. She went over to her desk and began to type something on the computer, "I sent you the copies and another set of copies should be printing out back at HQ incase you lose them again Andy." she hissed out his name.

Andy flinched a little while the other sweatdropped, but Kamo's eyes kept being drawn to the trash bin. Awashima left with the others following her, Hidaka stayed back to try and get Fushimi to hang out with them. Kamo heard Fushimi click her tongue at him and say something but he didn't bother paying attention to what she said. He was too busy thinking about the trash bin.

"Well she's a bitch as always." Fuse mumbled under his breath.

"FUSE!" Enomoto yelped out, the others gave him looks of astonishment. Even though they knew deep down that was what she was, he crossed a line.

Fuse looked ashamed, "Sorry."

After a few minutes of silence Goto spoke up, "I didn't realise how tiny she was."

"I think she's just really young, maybe -" Kamo didn't listen to Hidaka as the words hit home.

Tiny

Small

Takeout

Tiny

Takeout everyday

Malnourished

Shit

….

It was easy for Kamo to make an extra lunch the next day. He fell into old habits as he cut and sliced the meat and vegetables. Lucky Goto and Hidaka stole Andy away before he saw what Kamo was doing. Andy wasn't a bad person but he was a bit energetic. If Hidaka knew what Kamo was doing he would want to help, though Enomoto and Goto were quiet they would tell the others and it would lead to big mess. That was why he had Benzai and Akiyama to help him.

In order to get Fushimi to eat the healthy lunch he was making he had to spend most of the night looking for information on her eating habits. Kamo liked to think it wasn't that creepy but he knew how important it was to eat healthy food. At first it was to satisfy his own curiosity but then he learned that she ate too much takeout to be considered healthy. He remembered how small (probably underweight) she looked.

If he tried really hard he could have ignored her habits and moved on. But he couldn't get the picture of the takeout and her small wrists out of his mind. So then his father instincts kicked in, and he knew what he had to do.

The plan was to wait until Fushimi's takeout arrived. Just before she begins to eat Akiyama and Benzai would come up with an excuse to get her out of the room. Before she would suspect anything Kamo would replace the filthy excuse of food with his homemade lunch and the coffee (he heard from Enomoto that she drank too much) with a nice cup of jasmine tea. He would then leave HQ and drop the disgusting pile of food in a box in a dumpster 3 blocks away, just to be safe.

Kamo couldn't help but be nervous. She would be very mad if she ever found out what he was doing. Akiyama patted his back, "It'll be fine."

"Yeah," Benzai nodded, "What you're doing is a good thing. Not many people would be nice to her, let alone make her lunch of their own free will. Who knows, maybe it will get her to soften up."

"Your right." Kamo looked determine, "Besides she is the youngest one here. Not to mention that she has a stressful job, all that work she does and what she eats can't be healthy for her."

"Will be sure to mention that at your funeral." teased Benzai.

Akiyama chuckled, "As long as Kamo put in his special sushi everything will be okay. Nobody can resist his sushi, not even Fushimi."

"Did she ever have Kamo's sushi before?" Benzai looked like he was thinking hard, "No, she didn't."

Kamo butted in, "So will you guys be able to get her out by 11:30?" They nodded yes. "Alright see you then."

…..

As Kamo was peaking out from behind the corner he couldn't get the theme song to Mission Impossible out of his head (Andy made him watch it once). He watched as Benzai and Akiyama go up to her and tell her about something Andy did. And judging by the screams Andy did do something.

Kamo let out the breath he was holding when Fushimi left her desk unsupervised growling under her breath about how 'stupid her co-workers were'. He rushed to the desk in a hurry to get rid of the unhealthy food (nobody should be subjected to putting that in themselves). He dumped it into a plastic bag and tied the opening up so nothing would fall out. He left the lunch and jasmine tea on her desk and walked away triumphantly not noticing the security cameras along the upper walls.

….

"What is this?" Fushimi dropped an untouched lunch and tea on Kamo's desk. Kamo was shocked she knew it was him so fast.

"How did-" he saw a red light on the wall behind Fushimi, 'Shit,' he thought.

"Explain to me what you were doing before I lose my patience." not like she had any to begin with.

Kamo hung his head in defeat, "That food you were eating was unhealthy. I mean you're younger than Andy, so technically you're still a minor, I get that you want to eat takeout but you were eating it too much!"

"You looked into my…..eating habits?" it came out as a deadly growl.

"Yes I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry. But you don't look so good, you barely have any meat on you. You'll get yourself sick."

"I would expect this kind of shit from Hidaka but this is ridiculous." she turned around to leave but gave him harsh parting words. "Stay out of my business, and don't ever do this again or we'll be having a problem."

…..

"I see, " Akiyama gave Kamo a pitying look, "It was worth a shot, but if she doesn't want it then there's nothing we can do."

"I know just-" Kamo sighed, "I can't help but think of my daughter ending up like Fushimi."

Benzai gave him a weird look, "How can your daughter end up like Fushimi?"

"I don't know but it can't be good."

Akiyama nodded, "Fushimi does show signs of having a troubled past now that I think about it. It's best if we leave Fushimi alone or we'll make things worse."

Kamo snorted, "Tell that to Hidaka."

"Tell what to Hidaka?" Andy walked up to them.

"It's nothing." Kamo tried to hid the rejected lunch behind his back but Andy saw it.

"Did you make an extra lunch?" Andy smiled, "Alright! Your cooking is sooo good. Can I have it?"

"Sure." Kamo handed it to him. Andy's face fell as he opened it.

"Why are there so much vegetables?"

"It's healthy, shut up!" Kamo said frustrated.

"Kamo please be nice." Akiyama turned to a shocked Andy, "He meant to give it to someone else but it was rejected."

"She eats too much take out." a depressed Kamo muttered.

"Well then make her eat it. I know how you are with having a good diet." Andy returned the lunch with a smile, "Besides you don't do this for everyone so she must be special."

Akiyama and Benzai sweatdropped as they remembered Fushimi yelling at Andy earlier for somehow managing to toss a pile of Goto's paperwork out the window. Andy bounded off in search of Enomoto and Kamo stomped off with a new-found determination. Benzai and Akiyama sighed.

…..

"Give me a-" Fushimi was cut off as Kamo burst through the door and ripped the phone from her hands.

"Listen up!" he slammed the phone shut, "I don't care what you say, you are going to eat this. You eat too much fast food and its not healthy. I mean look at you. That uniform is the smallest size and its still baggy on you. If you keep this up you'll get sick and it will cause permanent damage. You need to take better care of yourself."

He hoped Fushimi didn't hear him nervously gulp, according to Andy she smelt fear. And his imagination wasn't helping because he could see the tip of the dagger Fushimi was glaring at him. She clicked her tongue, "Fine."

Kamo was surprised that she agreed so quickly, but with Fushimi you never know. She opened the box and Kamo ignored the disgusted hiss when her eyes landed on the vegetables. "At least eat some of them." he tried to sound firm.

"Tch." She did as he said but kept her eyes on him piercing him with imaginary lasers. The silence was awkward with Fushimi never looking away from him and eating slowly. If she was trying to make this a painful experience for him then she was succeeding. Thankfully a voice on the speaker announced an escaped strain and Kamo's squad was supposed to retrieve the strain.

"Make sure you eat your vegetables." he left with those parting words ignoring the angry click of her tongue.

Fushimi gave a frustrated sigh when he disappeared from her sight. Giving a hateful look the lunch and tea left on her desk she swiped one more sushi and dumped it into the trash bin before preparing for an all nighter.


	4. Turning of a Grinch (Scepter 4)

Fushimi couldn't stand the christmas song being played on the speaker of the store. It was old and overplayed. Clicking her tongue she walked into the toy section of the store. She remembered running down these same aisle as a child with her older brother trailed behind her. She could still hear his chuckles to this day.

Walking over to a shelf that had not been cleaned for years she started her search. Her eyes skimmed over the dust covered puzzle boxes until she spotted a small black box behind a power ranger action figure (he never let her call them dolls). She reached for it ignoring the the dust bunnies clinging onto her fingers. Fushimi held it close to her face as her fingers skimmed over the silver letters that spelt 'DOMINOES' in a layer of dust.

"Why are you such a grinch Fushimi?" She whirled around to find a small with dark brown hair and eyes the same color as Fushimi's. His 10 year old frame was clothed in a dirty, baggy blue t-shirt with black shorts and tan, beat up tennis shoes. "You used to love Christmas. Is it because of me? I'm sorry."

Fushimi fell to her knees dropping the domino box, "No. It was not your fault." she reached for the child, "It was my fault. I wasn't strong enough to save you. I'm so sorry." tears ran down her face as the child stepped away from her.

"Come see me one last time please. You haven't seen me since that day, I got big. Bigger than you." he giggled, "Please. One last time."

There was a loud crash a few aisles over. Fushimi looked over where the sound came from but calmed down when she heard the laughter of children reached her ears. She turned back to the child but was disappointed to find that he disappeared. She whipped her tears away and stood up with the dominoes in hand. She plucked the action figure off the shelves and stuffed her findings in her pocket. She walked out through the back door not bothering to pay.

"Just like old times." Fushimi thought.

…

"I want three days off." Munakata looked up from his puzzle in surprise.

"You can have more than three days." he smiled at her, "You saved up a lot of vacation days. May I ask where you are going?"

"No." she clicked her tongue and walked out.

…

It was Christmas morning, Hidaka and Andy were bouncing off the walls.

"Hurry up Kamo. I want to open presents." Kamo gave Andy a mock glare.

"Calm down its not like their going anywhere." Fuse dodged the shove Andy gave him

The four of them entered a room with a tree decorated in Scepter 4 colors. Akiyama and Benzai were drinking tea on the floor near the tree while Munakata and Awashima were snacking on cookies in the corner. Goto and Enomoto were fixing up a table with snacks on it.

"Good morning to you too." Goto looked at Andy and Hidaka in amusement as they rushed over to the pile of presents under the tree.

Enomoto laughed, "We might as well get started then." Hidaka and Andy cheered.

Everyone gathered around the tree and Akiyama started to pass them out, Hidaka. This one is from Goto."

Hidaka tore the wrapping paper off and screamed in fear as the statue that watched him while he slept popped up.

…

"We are going to pull the plug." the old woman sneered, "There is nothing you can do about it you ungrateful whore."

Fushimi looked at the man on the hospital bed. His long greasy hair framed his face that had scars permanently etched into it. The old woman slammed the door on her way out of the room. Fushimi didn't flinch.

She finally let the tears fall.

….

"Didn't we get it all?" Enomoto questioned Akiyama.

"Who cares we get more presents." Andy had a giant smile on his face as he reached for a box. He looked at the label and blinked in shocked. "Oi Benzai. Looks like you're going to have to tell Fushimi you're not interested."

Benzai looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

"She gave you a present."

….

Fushimi looked through the window at the middle aged doctor remove the white tubes keeping the patient alive. He pulled out a synge with a light orange liquid and pushed the needle into the delicate wrist. She heard the flat line.

There was a slight pressure on her fingers. Like she was the one to push the needle in. It certainly felt that way.

She couldn't help but look at the power ranger action figure resting on the table and the dominoes scattered across the floor. She remembered when she threw all of them in a fit of rage.

…

"Wait a minute." Akiyama help up some other presents, "All of us have one. All from Fushimi."

Everyone looked shocked as they slowly accepted the presents. Hidaka gulped, "I'll go first."

He tore the paper off to reveal two new video game cases, "No way!" Hidaka held them up to the light, "I can't believe it! This is so cool!"

"What is it?" Akiyama looked at the cases suriously.

"These are the games I told you about last week. All the stores were sold out when I went to buy one."

Fuse snickered, "I remember. You wouldn't stop pouting all day."

Enomoto ignored the flustered Hidaka and snickering Andy and opened his present. He gasped in surprise. There was a unopened dvd case that held 5 disks of Zelda and special features. The others looked over his shoulder as he squealed in excitement when he saw the World of Warcraft computer game under the dvd case.

"Open yours." Andy demanded Kamo. He sighed and opened it.

Inside the box was a kitchen knife set and a set of plates with brown, red, yellow, and orange leaves painted on it. But that wasn't what had Andy rolling on the floor laughing. Kamo was currently staring at an apron with the words "You wish. I'm THE cook.", the words had flames in them. In the background was chibi ninjas dressed in yellow and pink slashing vegetables and fruits.

"Interesting." Munakata muttered and rubbed his chin, he opened his present. There were two puzzles. One had a 5,000 piece, on the picture there was nothing but cherry blossoms. The other one was plain white.

Following Munakata's lead Awashima opened her's. There were a ton of red bean paste coupons and a bracelet with charms on it. There was a baby, cat, broken heel, and a familiar pair of sunglasses. The present left her blushing and one question on her mind, "How did she know?"

"Fuck yeah!" Kamo hit Andy outside the head but it didn't stop him from looking at his present. Recently Andy had been getting into soccer and his favorite team would be playing next week. There was a soccer ball signed by said team and 8 tickets to the game.

"Thank you Fu-" Andy remembered Fushimi wasn't there. His little slip up dampened the mood but Akiyama was quick to snap out of it.

His present was 3 tickets to a Shakespeare play and a wooden kanata with the words "Out cause is just" engraved on it. Benzai had a matching kanata and a book, "How to take care of you kotetsu for dummies", it also came with a tool kit.

Goto started to mutter darkly as he clutched the new tiki head that looked like it was screaming in pain. Fuse sighed and opened his. There was a collection of "Aliens vs Predators" along with a signed poster.

Everyone started to talk at once. Everyone except Hidaka. He was busy staring out the window in thought.

"I got it!"

….

Fushimi didn't dress up for the funeral and that earned her dirty looks and mean words whispered in her ear. She ignored them even as they all left the graveyard. She was too busy looking at the two children playing dominoes above the grave.

She listened to their laughter as the sun went down. She dropped the bag from her shoulder and started to pull out some fireworks.

"I'm going crazy." she thought as she positioned the fireworks randomly around the graveyard. Tears fell down her face in a never ending kept 3 roman candles in her hand and used the other hand to summon her HOMRA flame and light the fireworks including one of the candles in her hand.

The fireworks went off letting Fushimi see the statues guarding the graves. The boy from the store pulled her shirt until she gave in and looked at him. He gave a hollow laugh and started to run, dodging aqua blue sparks and gesturing for Fushimi to chase after him.

She weaved in and out of tombstones aiming heer lit candle at the boy as he made 'pew' sounds with his imaginary gun. The familiar writing on the stones were showered in a dark orange and easter purple. It was a scene straight out of Fushimi's childhood.

As her second candle finished spewing green sparkes she let herself fall to the ground on her back. She gazed at the rest of the fireworks going off and lit her last candle, holding the candle up to the sky she watched as it fired at the top of the dead trees giving it color. The tears stopped at some point and Fushimi was left on the ground listening to the boy run around laughing.

….

Fushimi stepped onto the escalator going down giving the boy one final look. He was waving wildly and a man stepped behind him sending Fushimi a gentle smile which she returned. It was the same man from the hospital, the one who had stood by her side until the his end, the one who was buried. They disappeared when a cart full of suitcases rushed between them and Fushimi.

"Goodbye Rin." the smile was still on her face.

Fushimi was still smiling as she stroked the domino box in her pocket (the action figure was left on his grave). The bag digging in her side held the precious photo album that held the pictures of two familiar smiling children. It had pictures of them swimming in a lake, playing with fireworks in a graveyard, playing with dominoes, and running around a familiar store. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called.

At the bottom was the special unit. Kamo and Goto were holding a giant colorful sign with her name on it. Hidaka was waving his hands around looking like a idiot as always. The others were smiling at her.

As she got closer to the bottom of the escalador her smile faded and she greeted them with a click of her tongue.


	5. AU! Of Cops and Prostitutes

Munakata walked down the white halls listening to the random beeps coming from different rooms. Coming to a stop in front of the room labeled 316 he prepared himself for what was to come. Upon entering the room he saw the familiar face of Fushimi being swallowed by the hospital pillows and blanket. The blanket was pulled up to her waist so as not to get in the way of the tubes attached to her.

Her eyes snapped open, "Where is he?" she hissed out.

"You mean the kid you risked your life for? The same one that abandoned you during the raid?" it was cruel to chuckle after saying this but he did. ""He disappeared along with the rest of HOMRA. The left you."

"Liar." Fushimi hissed out she tried to sit up but Munakata gently pushed her down ignoring the small groan of pain that escaped her. She laid down too weak to fight back.

His smirk turned to a gentle smile when he thought of the good news. "We found your real papers." Fushimi froze, "Your a minor and still in need of a guardian. Don't worry, we took care of that while you were...out."

"What did you do?!" Munakata ignored her and stared into her eyes. The same eyes that had seen too much. He remembered when Scepter 4 first met Fushimi.

Hidaka and his partner, Goto, caught her and a man arranging a "meeting". The combination of lifeless eyes and appearing underage drove Hidaka to put her in an empty cell away from the other prisoners and stand guard. He tried to get her to eat (skimpy clothing showed her ribs poking out), and to talk to her. The rest of Scepter 4 came by to see the girl that had Hidaka so worked up. 3 hours later the orange haired brat posted her bail.

Akiyama found, obviously false, papers so they couldn't put her some place safe and off the streets. The next 2 years were spent hunting her down off the streets and doing what they could for her. Munakata would occasionally "arrest" her once in a while. Now they had what they needed to do just that.

"I had a "heart to heart" with the judge and he gave me custody over you." he ignored the small intake of breath, "However since I live in the dorms you will have to stay with Awashima until I find a nice house for us. You remember Awashima right? She was the one who kept trying to give you red bean paste. Which reminds me, I need to sneak some food in here for you."

"Shut up." Fushimi glared at him, "I never agreed to any of this you bastard."

"But it did happen. The judge was very…...understanding about your situation. You should be happy. The dorms are much better than the hole you have been living in." her eyeswidened in surprise, "Yes we found where you used to live. We moved all of your stuff to your new room. We did however end up losing some of your stuff. But don't worry we can go shopping for clothes and other stuff later. We can have some personal bonding time."

"You can't do this to me."

"Why don't you call me dad, after all I did adopt you. Oh!" Munakata gave her, what he hoped was, a calming smile. "I took care of your schooling. From now on you will be home schooled at Scepter 4 HQ. A couple weeks after you settle in you will start working part time for Scepter 4. The others are so excited. They have been trying so hard to put you somewhere safe but we could never find anything. That is to be expected of HOMRA though."

"Asshole!" Fushimi choked out. Munakata heard the monitor beeping furiously.

Munakata patted her head, "Let's try not to use that language, okay?" he cupped her face with his hands, "I always wanted a daughter. You best compose yourself, the others will be coming in here shortly. They spent the whole night in the waiting room after dealing with those gang members.. The ones who were beating you up so you better thank them."

He walked towards the door, "I won't go along with this. I'll fight you." her words didn't slow him down.

He pushed open the door and saw a worried Hidaka and pissed Kamo being blocked by a nurse.

"Sir, you can't go in there."

Munakata stepped in, "Don't worry there with me." Hidaka and Kamo rushed to Fushimi's room while the others followed giving him grateful smiles. He ignored the nurse who was threatening to call the doctor and continued walking down the hall. He smiled when he heard Hidaka fussing over Fushimi.


	6. AU! Becoming Pack (Hidaka)

Hidaka remembered the cages, ever since they were puppies they were in cages. He remembered his nose sticking out while the cold hard bars pressed against his snout. He would gaze at the children as they ran around screaming, laughing, or crying as people judged him or the others. But no matter how nice they looked or how well they behaved nobody would pick them. They were the permanent residents of the Scepter 4 Pound. And for 3 years that didn't change.

The Alpha with the strange thing on his face would take them out on walks but they soon began to dread and fear those moments. He had them play strange games while using his Alpha smell.

Humans tended to let out their smells and suffocate animals with it. It was the same with the Beta female. She always gave them some red human food that they soon began to hate after the 30th time she gave it to them. The recent addition to their pack was the strongest human Hidaka and the others had ever met.

She always smelt of anger, sadness, and mostly annoyance and it put most of the pack off. She kept her smell on a tight leash so they couldn't tell is she was an Alpha, Beta, or an Omega. She never took them on walks but she was in charge of their food and showing them to a room to meet a potential (they never were) owner. The pack decided to keep a distant and neutral bond with her after she brushed off their affection licks.

It was a few months after the human called Fushimi joined the Scepter 4 Pound. Hidaka was talking to Fuse and Goto who were in the cages across from him. The Alpha walked through the swinging doors with their leashes in hand. They shivered at the sight and slightly cowered away in the corner. Hidaka noticed the Alpha's smell seemed different and hesitantly pawed at the door of his cage.

Andy pounced on Hidaka when all of them were out and leashed. Benzai and Kamo turned to the door they always exit out off but the Alpha pulled them another way. Hidaka remembered the mean or old dogs that didn't have any humans look at them. They would leave their cages and never come back. They heard stories about how they were killed. Kamo dismissed them as just stories but Hidaka wondered if it was to keep Andy from crying.

Akiyama must have noticed him slow down a little and give him a nudge. When the large set of doors opened his nose was assaulted by smells he had never marked or smelt before.

The Alpha wrestled them across the yard in front of the pound. Hidaka's pack was too excited and distracted to notice the Beta female talking to the strange human. They eagerly jumped into the back of grey clump of something. The Alpha patted them on the head and closed the doors.

Hidaka sniffed around the rather small place that had blankets, toys, and treats. Fuse was nipping at his ear but then tried to pull a blue blanket out of Enomoto's jaw. The scent of Fushimi drifted in the "cage" along with a slam but nobody paid it any mind. They did notice when the "cage" began to move. Takeru jumped up and down trying to look out the window. The ever changing colors and shapes distracted them. Following Takeru's example they gazed out the window looking at the moving scenery.

It got darker and the pack chewed on their treats and toys and then some of them laid down for a quick nap. Sometimes the window would crack open and they would enjoy the nice breeze.

It was dark when the cage finally stopped moving. The door slammed open and woke everyone up. Enomoto and Takeru were mushed together. Andy laid on top of them while Fuse, Hidaka, and Goto surrounded them. Kamo, Akiyama, and Benzai where in their own puppy pile. Thought they were laying down the three of them weren't awake.

Fushimi was the one who opened the door. She quickly snapped on their leashes and tugged them out. They smelt her irritation and didn't give an resistance. It was too dark to see anything clearly but the new smells were everywhere. It was a bit cold for a human so that might have explained Fushimi's shaking.

When they were inside the house she didn't bother to give them time to explore or take off their leashes. She lead them into a room and roughly took off their leashes. When they were off she threw the leashes into a corner and closed the door behind her.

She came back later with a few dog beds and the blankets and toys from the car to fill the bare room. There was enough food and water bowls for each of them before she left the room closing the door behind her.

Weeks after that day they received special training from Fushimi. They were not allowed on furniture, they were to eat and drink in their room, and they were taught how to sit. There was a dog door large enough for them to slip out into a large fenced in yard. And they had to be in their room with the door locked during the night so they wouldn't get out and make a mess.

Other than feeding them and scolding Andy or Hidaka for the occasional mess she ignored them. And Hidaka's pack didn't mind, they were happy with the way things were. The pound was a distant memory.

One day when Fushimi left the house they noticed something was wrong. The entire pack took it upon themselves to defend their territory (even if it was mostly the racoon). Their territory was far away from other humans and surround by a never ending sea of trees.

Hidaka and Takeru raced out of the dog door when they caught wind of the smell of an unknown human though the open window. They rushed over to where the smell was strongest and barked like crazy. The others came out and followed their lead but there was no sign of any human.

The next 5 minutes were filled with warning growls and angry barks. After that they went back inside when the smell of the human went away. Later when it got darker Fushimi came back to feed them and locked them back in their room. The locked door was all thanks to Andy and his spontaneous need to chew up the couch in the middle of the night.

Fushimi was the same as always when she locked the door. It didn't take long for Hidaka to drift off to the sound of Andy teasing Enomoto.

Suddenly there was a shatter. Hidaka bolted up noticing that it was darker outside then it had been when he fell asleep. There were more crashes and slams coming from outside their room. Akiyama was whining and pawing at the door but Fushimi never came to let them out.

Then the smell hit them. There was anger, frustration, and...fear? FEAR! Fushimi never smelt of was wrong. Hidaka started to claw at the door, willing it to open. The other joined in trying to get out of the room. They were in a panic until finally the door gave in.

They ran out of the room barking threats at whatever was a danger to them and their territory. They were silenced when they found Fushimi in the living room.

The table was broken, the couch knocked over, and Fushimi pinned down by an unknown human. Her fear was drowned out in the male's disgusting scent. It was happiness and lust. The man planned to forcefully mate Fushimi! Hidaka knew that the coverings the man was trying to rip off were the only thing stopping them. Takeru sprung into action when he smelt Fushimi's blood.

He bite the male's paw that as holding Fushimi down. Fushimi gasped in relief when the man fell off her screaming in pain. The rest charged at him while Fushimi scrambled out of their way. They bit, chewed, clawed anywhere they could.

PROTECT PACK

DANGER

PACK

FUSHIMI PACK

PROTECTKILLDANGERPROTECTPACKKILL

Those were the only things going through Hidaka's head as he sunk his teeth into the man's stomach. Hidaka didn't know how much time passed since they were overcome with the urge to attack and defend.

The chaos finally stopped when a large bag startled them and Takeru's body flew into the wall. They smelt his blood before he hit the floor. They others rushed over to Takeru but Hidaka was kicked by the man in a different direction. He pulled out a grey clump of metal and pointed it at Hidaka. Fuse growled and tensed up ready to pounce, but Hidaka knew Fuse wouldn't make it in time for whatever the human was planning.

Like magic Fushimi appeared out of thin air driving a knife into the man's wrist. He yelled and dropped the metal chunk, clutching his bleeding wrist. His pain brought Hidaka joy. He automaticly limped over to Takeru who was still breathing.

A human hand reached down for Takeru, ignoring Fuse's warning growls. Fushimi gently moved Takeru's head to her lap and gently stroked his head. There were sirens in the distance.

Takeru's eyes zeroed in on Fushimi. Though her face was blank her sadness and pain cut through the air that was filled with the smell of blood. Takeru gave her hand a small lick before the light left his eyes.

Water fell out of her eyes onto Takeru's fur. The pack threw their heads back and howled.

Months passed and Fushimi's wounds healed over time. Takeru was buried in the yard and his grave was fenced off to protect it from being dug up. Fushimi took at least one them whenever she left the house. It was mostly Akiyama, Benzai, and Kamo since they were calmer. The door to their room was removed. They could jump on the furniture and eat in the same room as Fushimi.

Fushimi had night terrors but when Hidaka smelt her fear he manage to sneak into her room and curl up with her. She did nothing to stop it the next night and the night after that. The others found out what was going on and joined them. Fushimi just clicked her tongue and scooted over to make room for them. They did it every night.

Soon their old room was forgotten. They had no use for the dog beds and their toys were mostly in the living room or outside.

The pack became overprotective of Fushimi and went so far as to have one of them trail after her in the house wherever she went. When they finished grieving for Takeru the quickly accepted the fact that Fushimi was pack. They accepted the fact that Takeru was dead but they never forgot him or really got over it.

Hidaka was pressed up against the fence that was guarding Takeru. He ignored the cold that got through his thick fur. He heard the back door open.

"Hidaka." she used that tone whenever she wanted them in the house. Hidka just looked at her then turned back to the grave.

Fushimi sighed and walked over to him. She kneeled down next to him and petted his head. Hidaka closed his eyes and let her scent wash over him. He sensed her leaning down and felt her mouth gently pressed between his ears. The others hated how humans showed their affections but Hidaka knew that Fushimi was still showing him some form of affection.

"Come on Hidaka." Fushimi stood up, clicked her tongue, and walked back to the house. She didn't bother looking back to make sure he was following her, he always was.

The others were already piled on the bed and Fushimi didn't hesitate to shove Benzai and Andy over. When she laid down they just crawled on top of her and went back to sleep.

Even though Fushimi double checked the locks on the doors and windows Hidaka knew he wouldn't be going to sleep. If he did he would be thrown into memories of Takeru. So he sat next to Fushimi's head and got ready for a night of watching over his pack.


	7. Protector? (Goto)

Goto gulped as he crossed the street, looking over at Fushimi he mentally groaned as she clicked her tongue. She was wearing blue and a black and white, striped shirt. Goto looked at the material around her neck that was stretched showing the world her burn mark.

He quickly turned his head when she glared at him from the corner of her eye. 'Why does it have to be me?' he thought.

All he remembered is that he was walking through the hall when he spotted Awashima dragging Fushimi around and a piece of paper in her other hand. When Awashima spotted Goto she called him over and thrust the paper in his face and pushed Fushimi towards him.

"Go with Fushimi and help her carry this stuff. You'll need to go to different stores for most of this stuff." With that Awashima left Goto to have the most tense and awkward shopping trips of his life.

Fushimi snapped him out of his thoughts, "What's first?"

Goto looked at the list, "We need to pick up a…... red bean paste cake?" They both shuddered at the thought , "How does she get people to make this stuff? And why does she need it?"

"Tch. She started a 'Woman of Scepter 4' club. And she's the president."

"Are...you in t-the club?" Goto regretted asking that question when Fushimi glared daggers at him.

"No. It's right across from my room. Tch, stupid woman, can't be quiet for 5 minutes. Can't focus on my work." Goto sweatdropped.

They stopped in front of a building. Goto was happy for the distraction, "We're here." screams of children could be heard from the closed doors, "I'll get it, why don't you wait out here?" After all, it was no secret that she would rather cut of her arm then get close to kids.

Goto walked to the doors ignoring Fushimi's click of the tongue. He was not expecting to be tackled by a wave of kids when he opened the doors. The next thing he saw was an upside down Fushimi before a child's shoe blocked his vision. He felt the kids walking all over him and he must have hit his head because he thought he heard a familiar clicking of the tongue.

But judging by the way the children were scrambling off of him it must have been real. At least he wouldn't have to go to the hospital, it would probably be better than shopping with Fushimi. He picked himself up ignoring the screams of 'scary lady' and followed a fuming Fushimi in the store.

Children were everywhere. They were climbing on chairs and tables, running around while eating cupcakes covered in colorful icing. Goto thought he saw a kid hanging on a 'Happy Birthday' sign.

Goto put his hand of Fushimi's shoulder like he was scared he would lose her and be overrun by kids again. Instead he focused on how his hand completely covered Fushimi's shoulder and ignored how she tensed up. Honestly, she had the body of a 14 or 15 year old. But if she was then the captain wouldn't make her his number 2. God forbid if she was 16. Goto somehow found himself praying she was 17.

Fushimi ignored the kids scurrying out of her way and the moms in the corners throwing her glares and whispering cruel words. But they did nothing to reel the kids in.

They finally made it the counter only to find a mom chewing out one of the workers. Goto thought that it would be a while before the lady let up. He was surprised when Fushimi spoke up.

"Can I get some service over here?" it came out as a snarl but the worker looked happy as he scurried over to her.

"Disrespectful brat." the woman hissed before stomping off over to her friends.

Before the worker could speak Fushimi snatched the paper out of Goto's hand and shoved it in the man's face. He rushed to the back mumbling about a ruined cake. When he returned Goto held the box over his head in order to avoid the curious children eyeing the box.

Goto intercepted flying icing aimed at Fushimi's back with his free hand. He also noticed as they walked back to the door that the woman from the counter was 'sneaking' her way over to them. The other women were snickering as the lady stuck her foot out in front of Fushimi like she was trying to trip her.

"OW!" Fushimi didn't even bother to look at the lady whose foot that had Fushimi's heel digging into her with a surprising amount of force. The children screamed and made a clear path for Fushimi and Goto.

…

The subway was crowded. Goto and Fushimi were smushed up against the door so they could be the first to get out. Their hips and shoulders were pressed together so Goto immediately noticed when Fushimi was pulled back.

He looked back and saw a fat slob of a man trying to reach into Fushimi's pants and covering her mouth. Goto sighed in relief when Fushimi grabbed his wrists and elbowed his gut. But it soon turned to horror when Fushimi was held back by another man.

He saw, what appeared to be, their friends covering them and eyeing Fushimi. The man covered Fushimi's mouth as the first man advanced on Fushimi (he must have done it before because he was too quiet when Fushimi hit him). Goto acted on instinct ignoring the voice in the back of his head saying that Fushimi could handle it. He grabbed the hand holding Fushimi back and yanked it in the air. He managed to keep a firm grip on the cake and push Fushimi behind him at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled out for everyone to hear him. "I'm a grown man you sick pervert! And you!" He kicked the man who first grabbed Fushimi in the nuts. "You creeps! What were you doing grabbing my ass like that?!"

He knew it was out of character for him to yell and act this way but it grabbed everyone's attention. While everyone was pointing and staring at the men Goto moved so he was in front of Fushimi like a shield while she glared at him. When their stop came he quickly ushered her off not bothering to look back on his handy work.

…..

It was getting dark by the time they reached their final stop. "Could you please wait out here for me?" Goto noticed Fushimi was a little flushed. He sighed in relief when she nodded and headed inside wondering why Awashima need a ouija board.

Luckily the boards were next to the window so Goto could keep an eye on Fushimi. He tried to avoid looking at her form for too long so she wouldn't catch him and give him hell. She did need a moment alone because no matter how she acted she was still a teenager and it was a stressful moment. But there was no telling what she would do.

Suddenly there was movement. Goto's head snapped up just in time to see Fushimi block a punch from a familiar man. He also saw a bottle come out of nowhere and hit Fushimi in the shoulder. , but not breaking. That caused her to falter and give the man an opening to push her to the ground and kick her stomach. The other men from the subway came into view.

Then there was the same voice from the back of his head pointing out that she was getting back up and looking really pissed. He just shook his head and burst through the doors. He rushed over to them and brought his fist down on one of the men's face wand it made contact with a satisfying crack.

There was a terrible humming sound in his ears so he couldn't hear what he was saying. It must have been bad because the men's faces (even Fushimi) must have brought out her knives since one of them went down in a puddle of blood without Goto touching him.

Goto hoped that every time one of his fists or feet made contact with them that it would cause serious thought he heard breaking glass and he would occasionally see a knife flying in the corner of his vision every once in awhile.

When he was done with his half of the "pigs" he watched as Fushimi corner the last one standing and drive her knee into his stomach. He fell to his knees moaning and Fushimi punched the side of his head. It hit the wall and he collapsed in a motionless heap.

The first thing he noticed was the blood coming from Fushimi. Sometime during the fight she must have cut her forehead. And we all know head wounds bleed a lot, however Goto was in such a state of panic that he completely forgot .

While Fushimi was rubbing away some blood that came too near her eye, Goto's mind began to wander and imagined the worst scenarios. Goto scooped Fushimi up, ignoring her protests, and ran a few blocks before he realised he had no idea where he was going. Somehow he managed to pull out his phone and look up a map while still holding onto Fushimi and not noticing her threats.

The fact that they were closer to Scepter 4 HQ instead of the hospital made Goto panic more. Leaving this place to visit last was a good decision (also because the author needs it to be this way so she can write this next scene).

…

With the help of adrenaline Goto was able to jump/climb the wall that was separating him from the Boy's Dormitory. When he managed to come inside he finally cracked. He held Fushimi over his head and began to run in circles.

"Eno! Fuse! Oh my god! Benzai! Kamo! Akiyama! Hidaka! Andy! Ahhhh! The blood won't stop! Someone help me!" he was on the verge of tears.

"What's going on?!" he heard someone and the sound of a group of people making their way over to them.

Kamo was the first to see them. "What the-" he stopped suddenly and caused the rest of them to crash into him, knocking most of them down.

Hidaka rubbed his head, "Ow. Oh my God! What happened to you guys?"

As the others started to pick themselves up Goto rushed through the story, completely forgetting he was still holding Fushimi over his head.

"Um. Goto? I think you should put Fushimi so I can take a look." It was as if Enomoto's words were the volume switch and Goto suddenly heard Fushimi.

"I'll cut your dick off and make you eat it! Then I'll throw you out of a window and run you over with a truck! Then you'll burn. Oh you'll burn motherfucker! I'll feed your ashes to the fish and then kill the fish! Then I'll make sushi out of the fish and feed it to the dogs!"

Goto froze, not knowing if he should put Fushimi down or keep holding her so she wouldn't hurt him. The others weren't helping. Andy was begging him not to let Fushimi down while some of the others wanted her down so her wounds could be treated.

Hidaka and Akiyama managed to wrestle her out of Goto's hold. Enomoto who was better at first aid went off to find the kit. Benzai was standing at the ready with a wet wash cloth but couldn't bring himself to clean her off. Mostly because she was still spewing threats.

Fushimi looked as if she was about to saw their fingers off with a dull blade. Goto on the other hand barely blinked as he swiped the cloth away from Benzai and kneeled in front of Fushimi. He dodged her attempts to smack his hand away and took off her glasses.

He handed them to someone (he didn't take his eyes off of Fushimi) so the lenses could be cleaned of the blood that stained them.

He set to work gently cleaning the blood from her face. He did his best to avoid her cut still scared of the amount of blood lost. The others wandered off, Hidaka was in the corner nervously glancing at the still glaring Fushimi, Andy ran for the safety of his room while Kamo just sighed and went after him, Akiyama and Benzai went to inform the captain of what happened, and Enomoto finally arrived with the first aid kit.

Enomoto dipped a cotton ball in some strong smelling medicine and began to clean Fushimi's cut. She hissed a little and glared at him, but he was too focused on the cut to notice.

When he was done Fushimi clicked her tongue. "Thanks." It was brief and Fushimi avoided Enomoto surprised look like she was embarrassed. She fingered the bandage on her forehead and started to walk out the door.

"Wait Fushimi let me walk you-"

"No." Fushimi cut Hidaka off.

Goto ignored the sulking Hidaka and went after Fushimi. She stalked past Andy who had finally got the courage to come down stairs. She glared at him and he ran back up to his room. Kamo just shook his head and went over to Enomoto.

Just as she reached for the door handle that would lead outside she hesitated. She looked back at Goto and glanced around the room like she was making sure they were alone.

"I could have handled it." it was no more than a whisper.

"I know, but-"

"You helped me?" she looked up at him with big blue eyes, like a puppy that was kicked too many times and witnessed kindness for the first time.

"Other people would have helped too…" he trailed off not used to this situation.

"No they wouldn't." Goto knew it was true, "Thank you."

Goto could do nothing but watch as she walked out of the door and into the night. He sighed. Hidaka was right she was just a bit misunderstood. He just hoped the others would see it soon.


	8. Story Time (HOMRA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Girl inspired.

"Yata's such a virgen!" Chitose sung as he walked through the bar doors. A blushing a stuttering Yata was dragged in by Kamamoto. The always glaring Fushimi followed them in at a distance.

"S-shut up!" Yata tried to hit him but Chitose dodged it. Fushimi bumped into Kamamoto almost knocking him to the ground. She just ignored the three blocking her way and stomped off to her corner.

"Welcome back." Kusanagi like always was cleaning a glass that looked like the same one he started cleaning before they left. Totsuka just laughed and pointed his camera at them. Mikoto was sleeping on the couch and Anna was perched on the armrest, munching on some red pancakes.

HOMRA's weakest member hummed, "What happened?" he stuck the camera in Yata's red face while he gave Fushimi a small smile before turning back to the laughing Chitose.

"Yata here yelled at some drunk girl who grabbed his ass."

"Who the hell gets drunk this early?" mumbled Kusanagi. Totsuka and the other clansmen joined in the teasing and laughing at Yata. Fushimi just clicked her tongue (though nobody heard her) and pulled out her pda and started hacking into some bank, not like anyone knew what she was doing.

"The chihuahua is red."

"I bet Yata never even came close to kissing a girl let alone sleeping with one." Chitose snickered.

Yata glanced at Fushimi just as she looked at him too. He blushed and Fushimi smirked at him. Sadly this exchange didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh my- You and Fus….holy shit." Chitose pointed at Yata and Fushimi. His mouth was open in shock. The other members failed to catch on.

"What are you talking about, idiot?" Dewa glanced at a murderous Fushimi and tried to reel Chitose in.

"They gave each other THE look!"

"What look?"

"The look when a male and female do 'things' and nobody else knows they did...stuff. Don't look at me like that. I know this because I'm always -"

Kusanagi hit him over the head, "Don't finish that sentence."

"Leave poor little Yata alone." Bando hummed, his sunglasses somehow flashing.

"Wait." Totsuka shoved the camera in Yata's bright red face. "If something is happening between Yata and Fushimi I want to know. I mean we never really seen them do stuff like other couples do."

"Yeah. Let's hear the story about how you guys met and you know...got together." Shouhei had his hands clenched together in a fist since Fushimi looked like she was ready to bit his fingers off.

Totsuka turned the camera on Fushimi but stayed a safe distance away from her, "Oh yeah. We never heard about how you guys met."

"Shut up! We're not together, we're not dating, hooking up, or whatever. We are just friends."

Chitose was pouting, "So you guys never dated before?"

"Well-"

"What?!"

"W-we tried the whole d-d-dating thing, b-but it didn't work out." Yata turned away from all the curious faces of the clan members. Kamamoto spoke up.

"What happened?"

"Come on Yata . Tell us." The other HOMRA members nodded their heads , all ready to tear the story out of Yata's lips. Mikoto woke up and was now staring at Yata. Backing him up was Anna with the puppy dog eyes.

"Argh! God damn it. Fushimi you tell them."

"Tch. Hell no."

"Do it now Fushimi!"

"Tch. You'll make it sound like we actually did something." Fushimi got up and shuffled over to the crowd of boys making some of them sweat out of nervousness, but the excitement of hearing about Yata's dating life clouded their judgment about sitting too close to Fushimi.

The second Fushimi sat down Anna crawled into her lap and came face to face with a couch overflowing with clansmen and some of them had to sit down on the floor in front of her.

'What the hell is going on?' Fushimi thought while she glared at a blushing Yata.

"Fine. It was-"

*It was one of the rare days Yata and Fushimi decided to go to school. The second they entered the classroom all eyes were on them. It is still surprising how fast everything happened on that day. The girls of the class dragged Fushimi away to the corner and before Yata could save her he was surrounded by boys.

"So you and Fushimi, huh?" one of them pat his shoulder, "She is a looker despite her bitchy attitude."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yata resisted the urge to rip his head off for bad mouthing his friend.

…..

"Yeah. Aren't you and Yata going out?" a rather chubby girl with short pigtails whispered in Fushimi's ear.

"What? No. Nothing like that." Fushimi was too surprised to glare at the girl.

"Come on. That's a load of bullshit."

This time Fushimi did glare at the girl, "What was that?"

….

"You guys are always hanging around each other and skipping school. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you guys are doing." a boy slung his arm over Yata's shoulder.

"The fuck man?!" Yata blushed and the surrounding boys laughed.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. She is pretty cute."

Another boy scoffed, "Yeah, if you're a masochist." The others laughed and Yata blushed harder.

"We aren't dating."

….

"Seriously?! He is a bit on the short side but ignoring how shy he is, he is cute. I wouldn't mind." Some girl in front of Fushimi winked at her.

"We are not dating or doing anything sexual in any way shape or form. Tch."

"Oh my. I think she's serious." the girls gasped in shock.

"Wha-"

"That's not natural!"

….

Yata blinked and tilted his head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"A boy and a girl being that close, and only as friends. Dude, that isn't right."

Before Yata could reply another boy butted in, "Yeah. If you guys are just doing all that as friends its a bit weird. I mean, there's no….sex going on?"

"Hold on." Bandou interrupted Fushimi, "That's a bit messed up. I mean come on. Boys and girls can be that close and just be friends."

"Well we didn't think of that." snapped Yata.

Totsuka looked thoughtful, "Could it be? Peer pressure-"

"Alright back to the story." Yata was turning red again. -

* "What the hell was all that about?" mumbled Fushimi. They left in the middle of the class and escaped the school.

"I don't know." Yata was still red from the talk he had with the other boys. Fushimi didn't ask what they talked about. "Hey?"

"Tch. What?"

"Is it weird that we're only friends?" Fushimi blinked

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we never really- you know. Stuff like...well- dating you know. They said it was weird. I-I never thought about this stuff, but they made a big deal out of it."

Fushimi sighed and tried to calm herself down. His's stuttering was annoying. "The girls did to."

"So are we doing something wrong?"

"Tch. I don't know, why are you asking me?"

…..

Yata managed to convince Fushimi to wear something nice for once. He in return didn't bring his skateboard. The fountain they decided to sit at had other couples hanging around it and so the idea to stalk a couple was brought into being.

"Excuse me could you take a picture of us, please?" a girl with dyed blond hair came up to an old lady and held out a camera. The lady smiled and took a picture of the girl cuddling up to a nerdy looking guy on a bench near the fountain.

Fushimi watched them with narrowed eyes and Yata pulled out his PDA, ready to use the camera, "Here," he shoved it in her hands, "Go ask someone."

"Why me?" Fushimi growled out.

"Because the girl asked." they both looked over to see the girl having an intense make out session with her date's….glasses? Her date seemed pretty into it.

"Tch. Fine." Fushimi stalked up to some a group of guys hanging around their motorcycles. All of them were huge muscle freaks and looked as if they would drag you into an alley and beat the shit out of you.

"Hey take a picture of me and my friend." Fushimi glared at the biggest one and shoved Yata's PDA in his hands.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the bar yelled except for Mikoto, Anna, and Yata.

"Why would you go up to someone like that?" Fujishima looked disturbed, which was surprising since he always had a emotionless mask on.

"Tch. It worked."

Kusanagi shook his head, "You don't go up to those people to take a picture when you're on a date."

Totsuka smiled, "So any other time it's okay?"

"Just get on with the story." Kusanagi sighed. -

*There was an intense stare off before the guy bust out laughing, his friends joining in, "Sure kid." The amused group followed Fushimi as she found her way back to Yata.

"You guys friends?" one of the asked adjusting the PDA in his friend's hands for a better shot.

"We're trying out the dating thing. Tch."

"Well good luck with that." the man made Yata put his arm around Fushimi's shoulder. She glared at him and the PDA while Yata turned his red face to the sky. The man quickly snapped a few pictures and walked away with his amused friends.

"I think you did something wrong Fushimi."

"Tch. Why do you think it was me?" Before Yata could answer the couple they had decided to follow was getting up and leaving.

"We still following them?"

"Tch."

…

The couple arrived at a restaurant with Fushimi and Yata trailing after them. The two sat down a couple of tables away from the couple but close enough to hear and see what they were doing.

"Open up sweetheart." the girl held a spoon up to her date's lips. Said boy just opened up and moaned happily as the pasta filled his mouth.

Yata and Fushimi just looked on with blank expressions, "That's weird? Can't he feed himself?" Fushimi just shrugged her shoulders at the question. "Alright, let's do this." Yata opened his mouth.

"What are you doing Misaki?" Fushimi glared at him slightly.

"You're supposed to feed me."

"You can feed yourself."

"But the other couple's doing it." Yata whine.

Fushimi clicked her tongue and stabbed the hot, sizzling meat on her plate with a fork. "Fine. Here." she snapped and shoved it in his mouth.

The sauce covered half his face when Fushimi accidently hit the skin around his lips. Yata immediately began to choke on the meat which also burned his mouth. Fushimi barely blinked as he pounded his fists on the table making strange noises. Fushimi didn't like the attention he was attracting from the other tables so she punched his stomach. Yata gave a loud cough and out came the piece of meat into Yata's water.

"Wh -cough- what the he-hell you stupid monkey!"

Before anymore damage could be done the manager decided to be brave and kick the no good trouble makers out of his restaurant. The two then returned to school the next day, both not admitting that they were seeking out their classmates help.

"Dear God. You guys are helpless." Chitose chuckled along with the others.

Anna shushed them, "Shh, I want to know what happens next." -

*When they entered the classroom Yata and Fushimi were separated again by classmates eager to hear about their little adventure.

"I think we did something wrong." Yata was once again blushing. The surrounding boys sighed.

"Maybe you guys aren't meant to date. Why don't you try being "friends with benefits"?"

"What's that?"

…

"So…. Are you sure they said this was what- you know what never mind." Fushimi was staring at the wall horrified, a blushing Yata next to her.

They were sitting on Fushimi's bed that was under Yata's. Their shitty apartment acted as a sanctuary from eyes that would judge them.

"I-I..There was - this - no wait… doing th-is." Fushimi covered Yata's mouth while still staring at the wall.

"Let's just get this over with." Yata gave a shaky nod and Fushimi removed her hands.

They slowly looked at each other.

"Are you guys going to do it?! Oh my word they did do it!" Chitose snatched Anna out of Fushimi's lap. "Save yourself Anna! Save you innocent self! And you!" he pointed at Yata, "You lied to us! How could you do this to us? You were supposed to be a virgin!"

"SHUT UP DUMBASS!" Yata grabbed his skateboard and whacked Chitose over the head. While Yata was distracted Totsuka managed to sneak Yata's PDA away from him. Anna looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

Totsuka smiled at her with a strange gleam in his eyes, "I want to see if the picture is still on there. I noticed Fushimi didn't say anything about her wearing a dress or Yata dressing up. I want to see what they were wearing."

Unfortunately Fushimi heard this a threw a throwing knife right by Totsuka. The knife dug deep into the couch making Totsuka freeze. Well everyone froze too. She slowly walked up and plucked the PDA out of his heads before slipping it into her pocket. Yata didn't argue with her.

"Finish the goddamn story." Mikoto spoke up looking as uninterested as ever. -

*Yata placed his hands on her shoulders but shifted them every few seconds. Fushimi who was actually getting nervous brushed his hands off and moved closer. However her hands somehow managed to wrapped themselves around his neck and began to squeeze.

Yata placed both hands on her face and gently pushed. They suddenly fell on the bed facing each other on their sides. Fushimi put her hands on top of his head and pushed down, while Yata's foot planted itself on her stomach. All of those movements were slow and the sounds of strange whining and some other unintelligible sounds filled the apartment.

They finally managed to come face to face and began to lean in. Yata had a finger up Fushimi's nose and was pulling it upwards towards her forehead. Fushimi had three fingers from both hands in his mouth pulling outwards.

The small front of his lips were pressed together and Fushimi sucked her lips in looking like she was about to cry. They finally made it to their destination.

"Argh." They both cried and out and pulled away from each other. Their upper halves were laying off the bed and feet kicking each other away.

"I don't know what to do." Yata cried out.

"Me too." Fushimi gagged.

…..

Back at the classroom Yata and Fushimi were beginning to dread, the class didn't bother to separate them.

The chubby one with pigtails was torn between crying and laughing her ass off. "So maybe you don't try that anymore."

"I think they would be better off just being friends."

"Hang on, why don't you guys try doing it somewhere random."

…

(New Girl scene, main inspiration for this chapter)

"A park bench." Yata and Fushimi both stared at it.

"Tch, Misaki look. Someone's sleeping on it."

"Ohh. Then how about that play castle."

And that was how Yata and Fushimi found themselves shoved into a tiny play castle at a park. Both had their shirts off and had their lips pressed against each others. It looked like it was painful for them.

"Maybe if we switched places.." Yata trailed off. So Fushimi was partly ontop of him when they fell through the castle's gates.

Fushimi struggled and grunted when a painting Yata elbowed her. "We're stuck." she sighed, "Why did we even listen to those people. We were doing just fine as friends, tch, now here we are doubting what we had wasn't right."

"You know what? I don't care what people think about when they see us. I don't care how they look and talk to us. I just want to be your friend, I don't give and damn about everyone else. You are my best friend." Yata said firmly, "Screw everyone else."

And so morning came and with it a birthday party. A small girl with a pink crown on her head was standing down looking at them, two more little boys stood behind her.

"Hey..Could you go get your parents." Yata tried to say sweetly but came out a growl instead. The little kids continued to stare at them.

"Is it your birthday?" Fushimi's glasses were slipping off her nose.

"Happy birthday." they both said.

…..

"So the guy's asleep?" the police officer who was supposed to be helping them just looked down on them. His partner trying to wake the man on the bench.

"Yes." Yata snapped, "He was here before us-"

"He's dead." Yata, Fushimi, and the police man both looked over at the bench now noticing a red stain on his cloths.

"A dead hobo? Really?" Dewa watched with a disbelieving look as both Yata and Fushimi nodded. -

*Yata immediately began to thrash around, "AHH! He was right next to us!" Fushimi looked disturbed and just groaned.

Later on the police that first approached them was replaced by another one but with a notebook.

"So you guys didn't hear anything at all?"

Fushimi glared up at him, "No. Will you please get us out of here?" Yata was still under her and freaking out about what they were trying to do while next to a dead hobo. It was a while after the questions were finished and the body was carted off that help finally came.

A rather goofy fireman had managed to break the play castle apart. Yata could only watch as he wrapped around blanket around Fushimi and pick her up bridal style with a stupid look on his face. Fushimi was clearly disturbed and looked at the man caring her in disgust.

He placed Fushimi in the truck and walked around to his side. Yata followed them with a matching blanket and quietly opened the door. He gestured for Fushimi to get out and when her feet hit the ground they were both sprinting off into the imaginary sunset.*

"...The End." Fushimi finished lamely. The clansmen couldn't say or do anything but look at her in shock.


	9. Those Moments (Awashima)

Comforting the enemy had not been in the job description. Yet here was Awashima in an alley hugging a HOMRA member. Thankfully there were no cameras and they were alone. After all it wasn't like they would tell anyone about this encounter.

Awashima could feel the tears seeping into her shirt. But during this rare moment, it didn't matter. They were two girls in a world of kings, surrounded by clueless boys. And despite what people thought they hurt too.

It was all about being strong and wearing a mask to hide their hurt from rival clans and even their own clans. They went through different things than others, but they couldn't show or tell anyone or else they would appear weak. Nobody would understand them.

But in that moment red and blue disappeared and all that was left was a broken girl and one that was willing to open her arms and give both of them little comfort. For just a minute they weren't alone. They were equals no, both chained to an unwanted anchor.

It was a mistake, turning around. If she could go back in time she wouldn't have turned around to find a reaching for the one she cared about. And him, walking away from her, not bothering to acknowledge her existence. But she did. She followed a HOMRA member and quietly herded her into an alley just for a moment of peace. A moment where the knife thrower could let go of all those feelings that Awashima knew all too well.

Awashima could feel the color creeping up on them. In a few seconds she would be pulled away by her king and both of them would go their separate ways. They would go back to fighting with the knowledge that a moment like this would never happen again. Her king would question her as to why she smelt of blood and metal. Maybe a hint of fire that burned her in the past.

And the girl would return to the bar she wished to burn to the ground. And watch the reason she joined HOMRA abandon her. They would both return to old hurts and let nobody past their walls. The weight of playing the game of kings and strains would crawl back on their shoulders. An unknown burning in their chests will tie them to their kings and keep them there until they die or do the unthinkable.

Awashima could remember the first time she truly sat down and meditated on her powers. At first it wrapped around her in a comforting embrace but then it reached into her throat and stayed there. She thrashed around but the still comforting embrace held her still as she drowned in it. She awoke in the infirmary three days later.

Now holding one so like herself she considered if the small girl went through the same thing. Did she get curious and drown? Or did it burn her?

It was too soon. Too soon for them to pull away from each other. But the color snuck up on them. Before they put on their masks Awashima raised her and and brushed it against the girls. Her thumb wiped away the final tear that got past her defenses.

The girl, Awashima still did not know her name, left by climbing up the fire escape. Awashima calmly walked away without a backwards glance.

When she returned to her king's side he did question her. Where were you? Why do you smell like blood? He would never get those answers from her.

Deep in her heart she wanted to chase after the girl and capture her in another hug. To tell her promises of always being there and that everything will be okay. To take her back to Scepter 4 where it was safe. And she wished that one day she would have the strength to crush that feeling.


	10. Phantom of the Opera: Helpers (Benzai)

Everything was hot, too hot. Akiyama and I still remained on the catwalk above the stage so we could find our friends. We watched everyone run around trying to escape the flames.

I tried to spot the others but it was impossible. "We need to go down, now!" Akiyama put his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and we carefully made our way down while still keeping an eye out for the others. If they were calling out to us their voices would be drowned out thanks to the screams and yells.

When we reached the bottom we came face to face with Madame Awashima's daughter, Fushimi. Her bluish black hair highlighted by the bright flames.

"Come with me." she growled and snatched our hands. She began to pull us towards the nearest exit.

Akiyama managed to break free from her grip, "We need to find our friends!"

"You can't do that if you're dead!" She countered. Fushimi had a point and we both knew it. We hesitated and she pushed us to the door. "Go I'll look for them."

There was something in her eyes that wasn't there before. Maybe that was how I knew she was telling the truth. Akiyama looked at her once more before he ran out of the Opera House. I stayed behind, I had questions.

"Why? You never liked us and you know you were right about us working for the Phantom."

She sighed and glared at me, "I didn't like you guys because it was obvious you were targeting Yayoi. I'm not stupid."

"So now that we're from him you're going to risk your life for us when there is a chance their already out?"

"I.." I never seen her like this, "I was hurt when Takeru died to you forget I was on that stage when he fell. I hated his friendly nature and th-the way he smiled after I yelled at him." She was tearing up. "I didn't want him to die."

"..Thank you." What else was I supposed to say. In the end Takeru managed to worm his way into her heart in the end. I turned around ready to follow Akiyama. She called out to me one more time.

"I have a question." I didn't turn around to face her, "Did the Phantom kill Takeru?"

How do I answer that? He never would have thought about killing Takeru, they had a close bond. It was his death that caused the Phantom to go over the edge. "No. Takeru and him were close."

I heard her run off in search of the others. When I stepped out into the cold night my overheated skin, thanks to the flames, tingled.

There was one more thing left to do before everything truly came to an end. Akiyama was talking to Madame Awashima and one of the managers, Munakata. He spotted me.

"Ah, Benzai." He wasn't smiling, "Your friend here has been telling us some interesting things. Is it true?"

The look Akiyama gave me, gave me the courage to open my mouth and speak. "Yes. We have been working for the Phantom."

"This is unacceptable." Madame Awashima hissed out, "You leave us no choice but to turn you in."

Kamo ran around the corner and ran over to us. "Akiyama! Benzai!" he was covered in ash, "Andy and I are leaving while he is distracted."

"What?" Akiyama gasped out.

"We have to. You know he'll kill us. Enomoto and Goto already left. We're all going our separate ways."

"How dare y-" Munakata cut Madame Awashima off.

"Go." All three of us gave him a questioning look while Madame Awashima glared. "The Phantom never had people working for him. He is after all a phantom."

That was all the encouragement we needed. Akiyama and I ran down the street while Kamo went the other way. We never said goodbye.

….

I never knew if Fushimi got the others out or if Yayoi was found. It's been 4 months since then and Akiyama and I never stopped running.

We were spending the night in a cheap hotel to try and avoid the Phantom. That was one thing I did know. He escaped and he is going to tie up loose ends, us.

This night I was lying on the bed, thinking of all my friends even Fushimi. So many 'what-ifs' going through my mind. There was a knock on the door. I opened the door and found a letter on the floor. It confirmed my suspicions of the Phantom hunting us down.

Kamo and Andy were found strangled in an alley. There is only one person who would know where to deliver this news. Our death was approaching fast.

I gave Akiyama the letter and laid back on the bed and thought about all the 'what-ifs'.


	11. Christmas at a Bar (HOMRA)

I hated that place with all my heart. He wants me to go over there but I spend just as much time as he does at the bar. Today was supposed to be special, why am I so surprised that he ditched me for the Red King? If he wasn't going to spend the day with me like we always did then I might as well take a break from all of it.

I finally crawled out of the bed after spending 3 hours staring at the ceiling trying to avoid Yata's calls. I thanked whatever God out there that he let me "sleep in" instead of going to HOMRA where I would have no choice but to face the bastard with the camera and the one who stole Yata from me.

If it was like any other Christmas we spent together then Yata would jump on my bed at 6am until I woke up. We would make our way over to the small, shitty tree with a few presents under it while eating whatever food we could find in the fridge. Then he would tear into his presents like a 5 year old. I even labeled one of them "From:Santa" as a joke but I knew he liked it. This run down apartment was the only place he could release his inner child and let his true self shine.

But this day the room was missing the small tree on the table. In it's place was a huge tree at the HOMRA bar with colorful lights and ornaments. Yata grabbed all the presents in the apartment and ran out the door to HOMRA, where he would smile at the Red Clan like he used to with me. This place wasn't his sanctuary anymore.

I ignored the cold seeping through my thin socks as I made my way over to the fridge. A half a burger eyed me from across the shelf. After placing it in the microwave I made the bad choice of taking a swing of the milk. I spite the vile fluid onto the floor making a mess. I didn't want to clean it up but i stepped into the puddle and it ruined my socks. After taking my socks off and using them to wipe up the mess I yanked my food out of the microwave, ignoring the painful burn, and shoved it into my mouth.

It didn't take long for me to get dressed and run out of the apartment, I wanted to escape the memories of what used to be. The streets were pretty bare and extremely cold. What people didn't know was that I didn't mind the cold. While people were driven inside I was free to gaze at Shizume City's beauty like I used to when I was little.

My mouth and the tip of my nose was protected by a sloppy, knitted scarf that Yata gave to me for my birthday. It smelt terrible but it was this or the harsh wind. I strolled down the street, ignoring the few people who decided to venture out. So I wasn't able to see some of the people I've been avoiding.

"Fushimi-san!" There was a flash in the corner of my eye. I turned around to see the bar owner, kid, and camera guy. The sunlight was reflected off his camera lense and onto my face once again, I can feel a headache starting to form. "Are you heading over to the bar?"

"Tch." I tried to walk off but the bar owner appeared behind me and got a good grip on my shirt collar.

"It's not nice to walk away when people are talking to you." He gave a weak wack over my head as punishment.

The kid was staring at me through one of her marbles. I could feel unease creep up on me and I tried to not let it show. "What the hell do you want?"

"Language." I got a weak whack on the head as punishment. The holiday spirit must be getting to him.

"Are you heading to bar?" Tatara lowered his camera a little. "Yata said you would drop by later after you finish your errands." Of course Yata wouldn't want me making him look bad in front of his friends.

"Later." with that I escaped the bartender's grip and continued walking down the street.

"Merry Christmas!"

….

I decided to spend the rest of the afternoon walking through the park. There was no snow to protect the dead leaves on the sidewalk as I trampled on them. It hadn't snowed in a couple of weeks which made me feel slightly better. I hated when the snow melted around my feet and seeped into my shoes and socks. No matter how many pairs of socks I put on the snow always found a way.

I shared the path with a few dedicated joggers and businessmen cutting through the park in order to get to work. People watching used to be Yata and I's favorite game. Though his name did deliver a punch to my stomach I still felt the desire to sit down on a bench and just watch everything. So I did just that.

Soon my ass was freezing but staring at the bare tree branches calmed me in a way. Even though Yata was smiling, the bar was a safe haven, and even though the Red King's aura made me feel protected I was always tense. But know I tilted my head back and breathed in deeply, watching the grey sky and the tips of trees on the corner of my vision.

But I could still feel them approaching. I don't know what possessed me to keep my relaxed position with them around. Out of all of HOMRA they were the ones I could stand...well, the dog and that Dewa person. Fujishima annoyed me with all the looks he tossed me. Yata once said he confessed to imagining me with cat ears and a tail. If I hated anyone more than the Red King and Totsuka then it was him.

"Fushimi." Fujishima's voice was neutral as always.

"What?" I growled.

I went through all the trouble of lifting my head towards them just so I could see him stare at me blankly. "Nothing." He walked away. Asshole.

The dog stayed behind, staring at me.

"Tch."

He sat down next to me.

"Chihuahua is nervous. He thinks you'll ditch us."

I clicked my tongue again, "Why do you idiots care?"

"You're one of us. You're family. Why wouldn't we care?"

"Thought you guys would get the hint already. I DON'T want to spend anymore time with HOMRA then I have to."

"You say it like you aren't HOMRA. Even if Yata," Fuck he used his name. "Isn't your best friend anymore, you'll still have us. Some of us really do like you and want to spend time with you." He reached for my hand but I pulled it back quickly. He looked genuinely hurt.

"Get lost."

He raised his voice, "No. You won't let us in. We just want to-"

I flung myself off the bench and quickly walked away, desperate to put as much distance between me and him as possible. If I had known that letting Eric sit next to me when the Red Clan's mothering ways were too much for him to handle, was some kind of invitation for him think we were friends then I would have cut him open the second he got within 8ft of me.

I need a drink.

…..

It's been awhile since I've walked around the "slums" of Shizume City. Surrounding myself with such filth normally made me sick but it was the only place where I could get what I needed. Certain computer parts were hard to come by and I would occasionally need a place to hide out when I let my guard down and let people get a lock on my location. Hacking was a bit harder than messing around on a computer. And when my bitch of a mother got a hold of my bank account I needed a way to make money, the experience the jobs brought was a bonus.

The run down bar I stepped into was definitely the worst shit hole I ever seen. But I know the owner seen me before. Yata had a way of convincing me to use my connections in this part of the city for HOMRA business. I guess it wasn't unusual to see me prowling the streets.

Even though I was intimidating I knew I wasn't the only minor they served alcoholic drinks to. Despite the reputation of other bars they did refuse minors, like following that one law made up for their other crimes.

When I first sat down the bartender offered a free drink. Free drink. Only one, he made it very clear. I spent a few minutes staring into the golden liquid, the name was lost on me, reminiscing about the good old days. Me and Yata, hell even Oogai, where we messed with JUNGLE and other people. When I finished the glass I noticed thoughts of Yata were beginning to disappear. I signaled the bartender for another.

By the third glass I was feeling a different kind of warmth in me then the red flame that laid dormant in my body. I should have stopped drinking a while ago, anyone could have sneaked up on me with the way things were going. And that's exactly what happened.

The last person I could tolerate in HOMRA sat next to me and grabbed my wrist, preventing me from finishing my glass.

"You're underage." Dewa's voice wasn't neutral like Eric's or Fujishima. It was more like mine. He always sounded pissed or annoyed. But when you hang out with a womanizer like Chitose you couldn't blame him. He never got involved with most of HOMRA's idiotic schemes which made me...not hate him as much as the others.

I yanked my wrist out of his grasp and downed the rest of my drink in one go. If this was going to end up like the talk with Eric did then I would kill someone.

Instead of talking and trying to be buddy buddy with me he went with a more hands on approach. He wrapped his hand around my elbow and pulled me out of my chair into his chest. Not wasting anytime he pulled me over to the door.

The drink must have affected me more than I thought because I didn't notice when the Red King stepped into the room and when more than half the people evacuate the building. On his left was a smirking Chitose and on his right was the familiar hood of Bando. When we passed the group of clansmen I over heard the Red King "warning" the bartender about serving minors. If I ended up with a "partner" while walking around here then I would really would kill someone. Specifically Yata for getting me into the mess.

I kept quiet until we were a good distance from the bar. The others didn't follow us and I could smell the faint scent of smoke in the wind. But I clicked my tongue and opened my mouth ready to cuss Dewa out.

"Get your hands off me."

"No."

Now I was full on glaring, "What the hell did you just say." I fingered on of the knives hidden in my sleeve.

"We're going home."

I pulled a knife out. "The hell I am." He knocked it out of my hand without looking back.

"Just shut up already."


	12. Sleep (Akiyama)

Akiyama ignored Andy's snickering and carried the futons into the room. Enomoto was working on moving the computers around without damaging anything while Goto helped him carry the heavy stuff. Kamo and Hidaka were working on moving the tables around. Benzai and Fuse were looking out of the window with smirks on their face.

"I shouldn't be laughing at this." Andy followed Akiyama with the remaining futons.

"Well..." Hidaka trailed off.

"No. None of you guys should be laughing at this" Kamo spoke up, "They destroyed our dorms, what's funny about that?"

"They were aiming for the HQ." Fuse chimed in.

With that Andy and Hidaka burst into laughter while the others merely smiled. Even though the Boy's Dormitory was barely standing it was still good to see them in a good mode. It was filled with holes like swiss cheese, and the Gold Clan deemed it unsuitable for anyone to enter.

During the commotion after the strain's attack on Scepter 4 the Gold Clan stepped in and helped Scepter 4 get organized. Despite the HQ being fine everyone was a bit shaken up since most members stayed in the dormitories. Everyone was pleased to see the building had not collapse since their stuff would have a chance surviving.

Most members who stayed in the dormitory decided to stay with friends and family, but there were those who didn't really have a place to go back too, so rooms at the HQ were being reorganized until the Girl's dormitory was aired out. Until then they had no choice but to sleep in the HQ.

"I'm glad you find this enjoyable." Everyone froze up when Awashima spoke up from the doorway.

"Sorry Lieutenant." Everyone apologized.

"Before I go I must inform you of the Captain's whereabouts." Andy interrupted her.

"Are you staying with family?"

Awashima blushed slightly, "No. I'm staying with a friend. Captain will be staying with his family. And Fushimi is in the break room filing reports and checking our computer systems. So she will be down there for a while. Also, the poisonous gas in the Girl's Dormitory is being aired out faster than we suspected so tomorrow you guys will be moving in there until further notice. If you have any questions ask Fushimi."

And with that she walked out of the room leaving the Special Unit gaping at the doorway she disappeared from.

"So we can finally write the article on the Girl's Dormitory." Goto muttered creepily and managed to pull a tiki head out of nowhere.

"STOP THAT!" Hidaka dove behind Fuse, "And where the hell did you pull that from? There's no way you could have gotten that from our room, we aren't allowed over there. Do you carry those things with you?!" Goto just chuckled.

Akiyama watched the exchange before walking over to his close friend, Benzai. Said person nodded at him before taking a few futons from his arms.

"Spending one night in here won't be that bad." Benzai started to set the futons on the floor. "And we don't have to pull an all nighter for work. Other than the dormitories everything else is fine."

"Hey guys," Hidaka finally managed to calm down. "Did the Lieutenant say where Fushimi is spending the night?"

Enomoto snapped to attention. "No, but I should go down there and see if she needs help before she goes to sleep."

"Why?" Andy whinned.

"I do IT Tech sometimes. And as far as I know none of you guys do work with firewalls or our systems." It was a rare moment where Enomoto was sassy, but whenever it came to computers he gained a bit more confidence.

"Well I'm gonna grab some snacks and say 'hi' real quick." Hidaka started to head for the door with Enomoto in tow.

Akiyama turned to Benzai. "We should go see if Fushimi needs help as well."

Akiyama and Benzai were known as dedicated workers and fighters. Everyone looked up to them and respected them but another reason they had such a good reputation was because of Fushimi. They didn't complain when they had to work with her and did whatever she told them without question. And it was rumored that she used less than legal means during missions. Not like they told anyone how close to the mark they really are. If Fushimi could stand anyone in Scepter 4 then it was them.

The four of them walked down the abandoned halls until they reached their destination. Inside was three rows of tables where members came to eat or simply hang out. In the back of the room was a smaller room with a few refrigerators and microwaves. The coffee machine was thrown away when a bath of coffee turned bad.

Fushimi was set up close to the corner of the room with a computer in front of her and papers scattered around the rest of the area near her. The light of the computer made her skin appear more sickly and the bags under her eyes became more noticeable. Akiyama winced slightly at the sight of her.

"Oi! Fushimi!." Hidaka waved at her but when she refused to look up he practically skipped over to her. "Working hard as always I see. I'm going over to the kitchen you want anything? We got some coffee in one of the fridges."

"Tch." Not many people knew that one way to soften her up was with coffee.

"I'll get you some."

Enomoto waited until Hidaka moved away before approaching Fushimi with Akiyama and Benzai a few feet behind him.

"Fushimi." Enomoto was almost whispering. "I was wondering if you needed any help. I thought I heard that there was a cyber attack while the strains attacked us."

Fushimi didn't stop typing or even looked at them. "You'll receive your orders tomorrow. Until then get lost."

Akiyama patted Enomoto shoulder and watched him scamper out of the door and back to the others. He knew that it was better to approach Fushimi after she had a few sips of her coffee.

It didn't take long for Hidaka to return with all kinds of food and drinks piled up in his arms. He placed a bottle in front of Fushimi with a smile on his face. Akiyama watched as Hidaka asked all kinds of questions before he finally took her silence as his cue to leave. He had it easier than Enomoto since he brought her coffee.

Even when Hidaka left Akiyama and Benzai remained silent and continued to watch her. It didn't take long for her to glance up from the screen.

"What the hell do you want?"

"We wanted to know if you needed any help." Short and simple. She liked that, as much as she could like something.

"Tch. No."

"I must insist." Akiyama and Benzai were pretty much the only ones who knew about the extra work she took on. Working close with her had it's advantages and helped them learn more about her. It made dealing with her personality easier for them.

She clicked her tongue as they sat down across from her and started to pick up and skim through the papers.

Damage reports. Copies of profiles on strains. What the cyber attack did to their systems and what it was aiming for. Seems like her job was to hunt down any missing strains and fix the holes in their security.

"I'll go grab our laptops." Benzai muttered and walked out of the room, leaving Akiyama alone with Fushimi.

He tried not to stare at her but the air around her was so dark. Deep down he did look up to her. All the work she did and not to mention her position.

Awashima was called out numerous times on sleeping with the Captain to get her position, but she proved to all of Scepter 4 that she is more than capable of being Second in Command.

Akiyama had seen the state Fushimi left her opponents in. There was no doubt she was a good fighter, and all the work she does. What Akiyama and Benzai learned in the military was to not underestimate anyone. In a weird way she earned their respect, and had no problem looking over her age which was a main problem with the rest of Scepter 4.

"Stop looking at me." Fushimi mumbled.

"Sorry." Akiyama tried to rearrange the papers back to how it was. "Shall Benzai and I work on locating the strains?"

"Do whatever you want, I don't care." Fushimi sipped her coffee.

Benzai returned with the computers and Akiyama filled him in on what they would be doing. In less than a minute the three of them were working in a comfortable silence. Time passed and before Akiyama knew it the sun was long gone.

Benzai yawned, "I'm turning in. You coming Akiyama?"

"I'll be there in a few, just need to finish this scan real quick." Benzai nodded and gathered his stuff.

"Goodnight Fushimi."

"Tch."

Akiyama fought to keep his eyes on the screen. The futon next to Benzai and Kamo was looking pretty good. He wouldn't have a problem sleeping with Andy and Hidaka's snoring.

"Are you turning in soon?" he didn't bother to look at her. Even if she did grace him with a look it would be a glare.

"No."

Akiyama frowned, "You should. It's late and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

Fushimi ignored him.

…..

Akiyama was woken up when Andy tripped over his legs.

"Shit man. Sorry."

He grunted before turning over and letting sleep take hold of him. He didn't know how long he was asleep before he heard the door creak open again. For some reason he opened his eyes and looked at a disturbed Andy.

"What is it?" Akiyama touched the corners of his mouth for a quick drool check.

"Nothing. Fushimi was just glaring at me when I got some water."

That didn't sound right in Akiyama's mind. Andy ignored his quiet 'what' and stumbled over to his futon.

Akiyama found it hard to sleep and felt the need to stretch his legs. He tip toed over to the door with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The walk over to the break room woke him up quickly, he managed to smash his toes on every wall and corner.

The break room was dark with the only light coming from Fushimi's computer screen. To him it looked like she hadn't moved at all.

"I thought you were going to bed?"

Fushimi didn't stop typing or even looked at him. Didn't even click her tongue. With a sigh Akiyama walked back to bed.

….

The next day was uneventful. He woke up and followed the rest of his team over to the break room for breakfast. He found it hard to tear his eyes away from Fushimi's form. Benzai sent him worried looks, his friend picking up on his discomfort. Akiyama just shook his head and watched Fushimi pack her stuff up before leaving.

He didn't see her for the rest of the day and that was okay with him. He was out most of the time patrolling the city and picking his belongings out of the pile of stuff that was pulled out of the Boy's Dormitory.

Before Akiyama knew it Awashima was giving them the tour of the Girl's Dormitory, that was now free of poisonous gas.

"The wiring and plumbing in this building isn't the best. So you will be placed in room close to me, Yayoi, and Fushimi. That's really the only area that doesn't have problems. We have a living room, kitchen, and dining room. There is only one bathing area so we will need to figure out a time schedule."

"This place isn't so bad." Hidaka looked around.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room with each other. It's a bit small so we don't have enough for rooms for all of you."

"No problem." Hidaka peered out of a window with a good view of behind the dormitory.

"Already starting to sound homey." Fuse mumbled.

Awashima noticed where Hidaka was looking, "The training room\gym is close to the back doors. I'll show you later or I'll get Fushimi to. Here we are."

The hallway had enough rooms for two of them to share. At the end there was a set of two steel doors.

"Behind those doors is the living room, kitchen, dining room, and baths. Go hurry up and claim your rooms." Awashima retreated to what Akiyama guessed was her room.

Akiyama followed Benzai who went to one of the rooms farther away from the others. He opened a door and stepped in before freezing in the doorway. Curious, Akiyama peeked over his shoulder and froze too.

Fushimi was sitting at a desk with her computer turned on in a rather empty room. Her head snapped up in their direction. On her face was the most bloodthirsty glare ever. Akiyama had to fight the urge to piss himself.

"Get out." Fushimi sounded like she was possessed.

Akiyama and Benzai nodded before slamming the door shut and backing up until their backs hit a door that swung open. They tumbled to the ground in a heap. The others quickly rushed over to check on the usually composed duo.

"F-f-ushimi's ro-om." Akiyama managed to get out. The others nodded in understanding and left them to compose themselves.

In the end Akiyama and Benzai took the room across from Fushimi. Enomoto and Fuse got the one next to her, and Kamo and Andy settled in next to Akiyama and Benzai's room. Hidaka and Goto were close to Awashima and Yayoi's room.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking and trying to get over the look Fushimi sent them. Kamo whipped up a delicious meal where they spent a good amount of time enjoying each other's company for a while. Awashima and Yayoi left to go walk around town after showing them the way to the gym.

Fushimi only came out of her room once to microwave a frozen dinner and drain two cups of coffee. Kamo tried to get her to eat his home cooked meal. Fushimi just rebuked his attempts and filled an enormous cup filled to brim with coffee and carting it off to her room with her microwaved food.

Ignoring those awkward minutes it was a rather good day. Fuse was right, the place quickly felt like a home. With the old dorms it was normal to run into people you didn't know. But here it was just the Special Unit, a close group of friends. Akiyama could tell he would enjoy his time there and hoped the Boy's Dormitory wasn't fixed soon. The small space was already growing on him.

….

It was 1am when he woke up with the urge for a drink of water. He gave his slumbering friend a small smile and walked out of the room. Only to pause when he saw a white glowing under Fushimi's door. He slowly walked over to her door, careful not to make a sound, and pressed his ear against the door.

There was the faint sound of typing. It stopped and there was a familiar 'Tch' before it resumed. She knew he was fought the urge to sigh and walked over to the kitchen for his glass of water.

Akiyama was disturbed by Fushimi's work habits. He cared about her like he did for Awashima and Captain. Maybe it was different type of caring since he worked closely with her many times. That was something he didn't tell Benzai. He understood why Hidaka does what he does when it came to Fushimi. He couldn't stop what was coming.

Akiyama and Hidaka saw the hurt in Fushimi and it appealed to their caring nature. One day they would break down her defenses and she would join their tight knit group. She would train with Akiyama and Benzai. Complain with Fuse and maybe even help Goto with his newspaper. Enter Kamo and Andy's strange father and son relationship. Talk geek with Enomoto and just hang out with Hidaka.

But in Akiyama's daydream he would see him and Hidaka's feelings for Fushimi grow. If they did become closer with Fushimi then the others would see it too. Like before, she appealed to their caring nature. And one day they would want more.

But for now, Akiyama was happy enough to quietly slip into her room and watch as she fought to keep her eyes open. He was content with picking her up, ignoring her weak protests, and tucking her into bed. On his way back to his room he thought of ways to convince Hidaka and Andy to be quiet so they wouldn't wake her up.

And when he finally went to sleep he dreamt of sitting under the kotetsu with his friends Benzai and Fushimi. Together they joked and sipped tea.


	13. AU! Fallen Angel PREVIEW (Scepter 4)

Hidaka easily pushed open the stone doors and smirked at the sight before him. The nameless beauty was laid out on the large mattress with Enomoto cradling her head while begging for her forgiveness.

He had somehow gotten it in his head that she didn't talk to them because of the tormented human female souls. Enomoto spent a lot of his time researching humans for new ways to lure them into Hell. Apparently the females above didn't like it when their mates were with other females. So poor Enomoto made sure to stay away from female souls, but despite his efforts he couldn't stay away. So every time he devoured a female he rushed to the angel's side and begged for her to forgive him.

Hidaka tuned out Enomoto's mumbling, "Food's ready. And I got some good news." he couldn't stop the smile from crawling on his face.

The body kneeling on the edge of the bed froze. Takeru lifted his head from between the angel's legs. His (literally) silver tongue stretched to impossible lengths to lick his cheeks. Though she never got wet like the humans, the smell was intoxicating and most of his friends couldn't resist.

"What is it?" Takeru skipped over to his side.

"Later." Hidaka walked over to the bed and yanked the angel into his arms. "I'll tell you when everyone is here. I don't want to repeat myself."

Enomoto tried to reach for the angel but Hidaka rushed out of the room with a laughing Takeru on his tail. Takeru's eyes zeroed in on Hidaka's hair that brushed against the ocean blue floor. Hidaka yelped when Takeru stomped on his hair and sped up towards the "dinning room".

He ran into the room and pushed the angel into the waiting arms of the two dancing demons. Takeru chased after him with Enomoto a few feet behind them.

Benzai wrapped his arms around the limp body, his talons digging into the two lumps of flesh poking out of her back. She didn't even flinch. Akiyama sat on the floor, laughing, as he watched the two sway to the screeching coming from the band.

The musicians' feet were nailed down with the giant nails Enomoto said were from something called "traintracks". Their hands melted into the instruments, and they were forced play for days on end without a break to please Akiyama and Benzai. The fact that the sounds coming from them couldn't even be considered music didn't register to the demons.

Kamo was busy slipping fruit and other meats into the torn body of some human bitch laid out onto a large marble table. Andy was poking the still moving eyes with a needle. The human's screams were muffled by the liver of her lover that was stuffed into her mouth. Her hands and feet were chained down so she wouldn't move around and mess up Kamo's master piece.

Hidaka waited until Fuse and Goto walked into the room before speaking up.

"I have some goods news!" Benzai let Akiyama take the angel from his arms before heading over to the others.

"What is i- WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP!" The band flinched and resumed playing. Akiyama placed the angel on a large pillow in the corner of room before joining his friends.

"We found him."

Enomoto gasped and some of the others smiled.

"We found the angel, Yata. Finally. We will get the chance to kill him."

The demons were too busy celebrating to notice the angel's hand twitch.


End file.
